My turn to give you happiness
by Mr. Butler
Summary: My new story with much of the Yu Gi Oh Characters, though this will focus mostly on Seto, Kisara and Mokuba. As Mokuba has practically only wanted to have his brother happy and a family together. Seto had sacrificed his childhood, his own happiness so that his little brother would have the best life possible. Now Mokuba wants to return that happiness back.
1. Chapter 1

His office laid in utter silence, only the hum of his computer and his laptop emitted any sort of sound. His fingers danced over his keyboard and effortlessly wrote report after report on his computer all the while scanning his laptop's screen for other reports coming in from different parts of his corporation. Seto Kaiba was currently getting another mess from one of his, now ex, employee had made during a conference to build another Kaiba Land in both North and South America. Kaiba had almost given up on humanity multiple times during his life but today he wanted strangle something cute and cuddly.

Nobody dared o disturb a smoldering dragon in his den, but a raven haired boy ventured in without a care of the world. His messy hair was in fact shorter then years past, since his last "real" adventure from Egypt he opted to get a haircut. It was only four months since that time, even his hair had almost grown back to its regular length, but Mokuba was still acting traumatized after he got the haircut. Kaiba only gave his younger brother a moment's glance before returning to his work. As much as he wished to be completely alone in his anger he knew he wouldn't be, not with Mokuba always worrying about him when Kaiba gets into one of his 'moods'.

"Seto?"

A fury typing came as a response before Kaiba actually took his eyes from his screen to address his brother. "Yes?" Kaiba asked in response, his eyes blazing with anger but his voice was soft. He would not allow his anger flow over to his brother, he would not dare let some moronic employee's action get to him that far.

"You're busy I know, but today school is cancelled and Kaiba Land is pretty slow strangely as well today. So I was wondering if we can hang out," Mokuba asked, his voice barely above that of a whisper.

Kaiba in turn was slightly irked that his brother would need to speak so softly like he was an employee about to get fired, but at the same time Seto was grateful that his brother was not loud and obnoxious to add to his ever persistent headache. He sighed before looking back to his computer screen to continue typing. "Sorry Mokuba but I'm too busy and I need to finish this now so I can have time to fix up relations with the Americas so we can start building more Kaiba Lands overseas," Kaiba replied. But suddenly he stopped and walked over to his little brother, he knelt down and gave him a loose hug. Mokuba felt something drop in his jacket but too no notice of it as Seto continued to talk, "We'll hang out when we visit the Americas to see Kaiba Land being built, I heard something called the "Super Bowl" or whatever those Americans obese over will take place during that time," Seto said before returning to his work.

A soft "oh," was the only response, Mokuba slowly walked towards the door and before he closed it he add, "Okay big brother," and with that Seto was once again alone in his own world. Kaiba slowly began to think that perhaps he should have dropped what he was doing and "hang out" with his younger brother. An "Error" screen popped up on his screen and the thought vanished, leaving only his other thought of "I need to make Kaiba Corp great so Mokuba could have the best life I can possibly give him"

_Outside of Kaiba Corp. Building_

Mokuba sighed as he walked along the sidewalk. He managed to sneak past his brother's most faithful servant Roland without too much difficulty and knew that his brother wouldn't fire the man because of his younger brother's cunning. Mokuba would know, he was sure Roland had a tally going of how many times Mokuba nearly lost him his job because he would "Take a stroll" or some half lame excuse. This time though Mokuba really had no idea where to go.

He decided that perhaps taking a walk down the street would prove to be something. He sighed again, compared to past years day to day life in Domino was boring. Sure being kidnapped and his soul being ripped from his body or being trapped in the Shadow Realm did stink but Mokuba could not but help smile at the times he got to see his brother Seto come to his rescue, he got to see a side of his big brother that had not seen since they were at the orphanage when Seto would protect him from bullies and such.

Mokuba almost wished for those times back, almost. He certainly knew that his brother would not, in fact he was sure he would be annoyed he would even want those memories back. Mokuba only wanted his brother to be a happy family, but he knew that without Seto, Kaiba Corp. would have continued making machines for war and destroy other happy families. So Mokuba was happy that though Seto never intended to bring down a company of war and violence for the betterment of mankind, it was still a nice gesture nether the less. "And Kaiba Land is fun for all kids too," Mokuba said, he looked up and a smile grew on his face. He never intended to end up here, but might as well make the best of it. Mokuba took off with such speed that several papers flew up into the air as the raven haired boy ran towards the Kame Game Shop.

Mokuba opened the door and bells jingled loudly as he did so. Solomon Muto stood across from the counter and he turned around and smiled at the new face that came into his shop. He waved and Mokuba waved back, "Hey Mr. Muto!" Mokuba said loudly before walking up to the old man.

"Hello there Mokuba, it has been a while since I last saw you! And enough you have earned the honor of calling me Grandpa boy! You helped me get into the Grand Tournament last year remember?" Solomon Muto said, his smile never wavering. He certainly found it strange that Mokuba could change so much and still be a Kaiba or even how he was the brother to CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"It was no biggie! Seto wanted the best Duelist and if you were able to teach Joey to get them to where he was at, and even create a Deck that Yugi used to beat Seto then you certainly have to be good," Mokuba responded.

"Aye, well yes. Teaching Joey though was not an easy task to say the least but Yugi slowly made his own deck with the cards I gave him as well so, both are now beyond what I can teach, but anyways Mokuba what brings you here? Certainly your brother can supply you with any card you want?" Solomon asked.

Mokuba awkwardly fidgeted for a moment, not sure of how to respond to him, "Um well, Seto is really busy and today I thought we could hang out since school got cancelled but since he is really busy we can't. Sorry to make it sound that you weren't on my top of the list to hang out," Mokuba said sheepishly.

"No, no I'm not offended, actually I'm glad you're here. Yugi and Joey are upstairs catching up some sleep and today no one has come into the shop so I'm bored myself, so what about a duel with an old man like me?" Solomon asked, his laugh was deep and heart felt. Mokuba had to wonder what came over Seto to practically give this kind old man a heart attack.

"Yeah! But I don't have a de-" Mokuba said as he reached into his jacket and felt a rectangle case. He pulled out the case and saw that it held a deck of Duel Monsters inside. Mokuba realized that this was what Seto must have dropped in his jacket when he hugged him. "Never mind, I got a deck!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

Solomon smiled as he cleared the counter and grabbed chair for the boy as well. Solomon pulled out his own deck and both were ready to duel. "Let's duel!" Mokuba and Solomon said in unison as the drew their cards. Mokuba realized how strange it was to have his deck not on his arms and his cards not project the monsters but he soon adjusted to it.

"Place my three cards face down and end my turn," Solomon declared, putting two cards face down and the third in front of the two in defense mode.

Mokuba nodded, he looked at his hand was silently shocked to see what he held. _Did Seto make a copy of his deck for me? Or. . _ Mokuba thought, but he shrugged it off and simply focused back to the duel. "I play Saggi the Dark Clown and two face down cards," Mokuba said, then adding "I end my turn,"

Solomon raised an eyebrow at this move and drew a card from his deck and thought deeply about his hand. "Well, let us see how I can maneuver around your face down cards," Solomon muttered. He placed one face up cared, "I place my Celtic Guardian into attack into attack mode and let us see what you Saggi the Dark Clown has to say to my Celtic Guardian's attack," Solomon said.

"Well you destroyed my Saggi, but activated my trap card! My crush card virus! Any creature above 1500 attack points are now useless," Mokuba said, with a gleeful smile. Solomon nearly doubled over at this scene, barely the third turn and already he was at a major disadvantage.

"Well, I guess your brother isn't a bad teacher either," Solomon said with an added "hmph" as he sighed. "Well, I end my turn Mokuba," Solomon added.

Mokuba give a small laugh as he drew his next card and a mischievous smile spread across his face. "I place my Germ into the battle field along with one face down card in defense mode and one card face down," Mokuba said, "I end my turn,"

"Oh right, I play my trusty Kuriboh and two cards face down, and I will attack your Germ with my Celtic Guardian," Solomon declared, not wanting to risk attacking his face down card for the moment.

"Alright, my germ is gone, but I get to bring it back thanks to its effect and now I am down to 2700 life points to your still 4000," Mokuba said, not in the slightest phased by the difference. "Now I play my Battle Oxe and sacrifice both to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mokuba said, he then revealed the face down card, "And with my Lord of Dragons combined with my Dragon Calling Horn I shall call out two additional dragons, and guess what I summon two more Blue Eyes White Dragon unto the field!" Mokuba said, "Now with my polarmization card I combine all three to form the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon and now I attack your Celtic Guardian," Mokuba said, Solomon winced and stared wide eyed, not believing Mokuba has Seto's cards.

"Well, I'm in a predicament, now I have nothing strong enough to take on that creature directly but," Solomon said, he put down one face down monster in defense mode, "We shall see now," Solomon said.

Mokuba wondered what the old man was planning, "Well, I attack your Kuriboh, and end my turn," Mokuba said as he drew a card.

Solomon's face nearly lit up as the next card he drew came to his eyes, "Now my young whippersnapper, time to-"

"Grandpa!"

"Hey gramps!"

A duel of voices called out, Mokuba recognized both as Joey and Yugi. But what Mokuba didn't expect was both Joey and Yugi tumbling down the stairs and smashing right next to Yugi's grandpa. Nothing broke, but the counter shook and the cards fell off the table. Mokuba quickly dropped on all floors and began to pick up all of his brother's card.

"Sorry!" Yugi said, as he helped pick up the cards, "But Joey did not want to tie his shoes," Yugi said, apologizing for both of them.

"Hey, jeez I said sorry already," Joey said as he stood up and rubbed his head. Solomon simply smiled as he shook his head.

"It's alright, me and Grandpa were having a friendly game, I was winning pretty good," Mokuba said cheerfully as he gathered all the cards and placed them in his deck.

"Really? Gramps? Well, I guess too bad we can't see what happen nex-" Yugi asked, but ended abruptly as he looked at the three cards he was holding in his hand, his eyes were wide as he looked over to Mokuba.

"I had him in my next turn, not to fear Yugi," Solomon said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah that's right Gramps! Nobody can't beat an old geezer like you with all that experience, well nobody but a Champ like Joey Wheeler that is," Joey said, giving Solomon a friendly tap on the back with his hand.

"Mokuba, why do you have Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Yugi asked, surprised that his friend, well Kaiba would never call him a friend but Yugi hoped that one he might, and rival, Yugi was sure that was what all Kaiba could call him in public, would lend his three most prized cards. Even if it was to his brother.

"Huh? Oh yeah, did you nab them from Old Money'bags when he wasn't looking or what Mokuba?" Joey asked as he peered over Yugi's shoulder to catch a glimpse at the three legendarily dragons of Light.

"I didn't steal them or anything, Seto let me borrow them when he said he couldn't hang out with me today, I guess he wanted me to duel the Computer or something," Mokuba replied as he quickly grabbed the three cards and placed them back into the deck holder and secured it tightly around his belt.

Yugi gave a nod, "Well, that was nice of him, hey do you want to hang out with the gang right? Tea and Serenity are waiting at the arcade with Tristan," Yugi asked, Joey gave a "huff" when he realized his sister was with Tristan, "And Duke was coming over to visit his game shop and hang out with us today as well," Yugi added, "Also I think he's with the girls and Tristan already too," Yugi said, giving some thought.

"What! Both those creeps are with my sister! Come on Yug, let's get there fast," Joey said as he already ran out the door, bringing both Yugi and Mokuba in tow.

"Yeah!" Mokuba responded as he tried to disentangle himself from Joey, like wise so was Yugi.

Solomon simply laughed as he walked over to pick up the cards that were dropped from his deck, _Oh well I guess it was destiny to let the duel go undecided, _Solomon sighed as he picked up his "Dark Hole" card. Solomon then began to sweep the floor to his gameshop in hopes of getting any customers today.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Mokuba and Yugi struggled to keep up with Joey, well they would have not been struggling so much if they had not released themselves from Joey's grasp two blocks ago. Mokuba and Yugi wanted to yell at Joey to slow down, since one stride of his would equal two of theirs. Mokuba huffed as they finally slowed down to a stop, the arcade was only a few steps away from them now and all but Joey walked the rest of the way. Yugi gave Mokuba a sheepish apology as they walked inside to already see Joey putting both Duke and Tristan in a headlock underneath both of his arms. Serenity was quietly giggling while Tea simply placed a hand on her head and shook her head at the boys antics. Mutterings words of "Morons" and other names that meant the same thing.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said, trying to hopefully ease Joey away from Duke and Tristan.

"Hey Yu-ahh, let go will ya Joey?" Duke demanded as he squirmed out of the Joey's loosen hold, "Now like I was saying, hey Yugi, and hey Mokuba. Didn't expect to see you, Kaiba Land doesn't need you?" Duke asked.

"Nah, it was slow today and Seto was busy correcting some mistake an Employee did with some relations with North America and such, so we couldn't hang out today as we planned," Mokuba explained.

Duke nodded, to which Mokuba was silently grateful that he doesn't make snarky remarks like Joey. Perhaps Duke knew what it was like to run a company or be a part of the business world since creating a game himself, Dice Monsters. Tristan waved and muttered, "Well, you get to hang out with the coooool, will you quit it Joey!" Trisitan cried, as he tried to escape his headlock. Joey only snickered as he gave his friend a nuggie on the head to further his punishment for trying to hit on his sister.

"Well, I guess moneybags can stay cooped up in his nest all he wants, let's have some fun guy? What do you say?" Joey said, after releasing his hold on Tristan. Tristan was massaging his neck and gave Joey a glare before offering a smile as he agreed.

"Yeah!"

"Dibs on the Kart game!"

"Come on Yugi, the dance platform is open for us both!"

"Come on Mokuba, let's see how good you are with Alien Shooter, being since, you are like Seto Kaiba's younger brother and all!"

Mokuba was having fun, he defeated Duke, Tristan and Joey at this new first person shooter game called "Alien Shooter" but all four of them were on the floor laughing upon seeing Yugi trying to dance on one of the Dance along games. Tea was creating art while Yugi stiffly followed the little stick figures on the screen. It was almost too painful to watch and when the game ended Tea looked across the other guys and see who was brave enough to dance with her in the game. All the guys shook their head for a "no" and only Serenity accepted the challenge and both girls began the game. Duke and Tristan were gawking at Serenity's dance skills while cheering her on as each received a healthy hit to the head, compliments of Joey's fist. Mokuba laughed as Yugi stiffed a chuckle as he tried to calm Joey down a tad. The dance game ended and Tea again asked for any worthy challengers, and before Mokuba could turn around he felt his entire body being lifted and he tried to squirm but to avail. He was standing on the platform next to Tea and Mokuba sighed. He gave a death glare towards Tristan and Joey as he turned around to face the computer screen.

He did not hate dancing, but trying to copy the little stick figures was something else entirely. Several long dreadful minutes of awkward movements and stiff joints the game ended, and to no one's surprise, Mokuba lost to Tea. "I think I'll stick with Duel Monsters," Mokuba muttered. He walked off the platform and Tea gave a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry I got the other guys on tape of them failing on this game, I'll give you a copy," Tea whispered, her voice barely containing her laughter of the memory.

The gang moved around the arcade, lingering by some people that were on "Hot streaks," on certain video games. Before they knew it they were all standing outside one of their favorite snack shops. A grumble escaped from their stomachs, the loudest from Joey and Tristan. Each looked sympathetic towards their stomachs.

"I'll treat you guys," Mokuba said, Joey and Tristan nearly doubled over as they agreed to his proposal but Yugi and Tea looked skeptical.

"But Mokuba, you're hanging out with us, that isn't fair," Tea said, Yugi nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry about it, just think that Seto is treating us, since it is his card I'm using," Mokuba said, "Besides I doubt you guys can make a dent in his wallet anyways," Mokuba said offhandedly.

Tea shrugged, "Well, next time we'll treat you okay Mokuba? Because right now I don't think we have enough money to help Joey quiet his stomach," Tea said, slightly muttering the last part.

"Hey! My stomach is a person too! You hurts its feelings Tea," Joey said, rubbing his stomach as he did so.

Perhaps it was the countless of hotdogs they ate or the excessive chips and sweets they bought later, regardless the group found themselves back at Yugi's home and laying the floor in utter exhaustion from pigging out. All but Tea and Serenity that is, those two were simply chatting among one another about the next time they would get to see one another.

"Serenity! It's getting pretty late, I think you should let me escort you back to your place," Tristan replied, before being shoved by Duke.

"Actually since I can drive, I believe I am more highly qualified than this oaf here," Duke suggested.

Both were silence by Joey as he strangled both of them, "I'm taking her home," he said as disengaged from them both, but when he turned his back he was tackled by both Duke and Tristan.

"It's okay guys, I think all three of you would make me really safe, come on lets go before it gets too late," Serenity said, trying to make peace.

Tea sighed as she collapsed ontop of Yugi's bean bag in his room, Yugi himself laid sprawled on his bed. Mokuba slowly stood up and yawned himself. He was surprised that his brother hadn't once called him or sent Roland after him, he patted his jacket and felt the deck Seto had let him borrowed. _Oh wait, that's why_ Mokuba thought wearily. Of course, Seto must have made this deck specifically to track its holder anywhere that he or she goes. In this case, anywhere Mokuba goes, and when. He reached for his deck and silently began to shuffle through his deck, momentarily stopping to gawk at the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Quite possibly the strongest card in all creation of Duel Monsters, and if not two more added to the mix would certainly finish any job one could not accomplish.

"Kaiba must really love you, more than those cards huh?" Yugi asked as he position his body over the ledge of his bed.

"Of course, he if can't protect me himself why not the three of his strongest cards? I mean I know Seto can act like a jerk, be an ass and completely go off the chart with his sarcasm but if he was any nicer I doubt he would be at where he is today," Mokuba said, slightly wincing at calling his brother out with those names.

"You know Mokuba, your brother may not seem liked, even Joey gruffly admits it, but we do respect him. Joey just likes to voice every thought in his mind. You'll be surprised but Atem and your brother Seto are more alike than they care to think. Both are prideful and somewhat arrogant, never doubting themselves before a duel that they could possibly loose, and both has this sense of justice," Yugi explained

"Well, I mean as long as you don't make a big mistake at Kaiba Corp you're okay. Though the funny thing is that he respects you Yugi, well Atem, or both of you actually, but he doesn't I guess like you. He's funny like that, he likes his competent employees but he respects skill and strength. Though I'm sure he doesn't respect or like Joey," Mokuba said, staring off somewhere, "But I'm worried, he works too much, as if is just a robot, emotionless and efficient," Mokuba said, his eyes down casted.

Tea gave Yugi a glance, she was by no means a fan of Seto Kaiba, but she liked and enjoyed Mokuba. He was a stark contrast to his older brother that it was almost baffling to know that they were both brothers. She sighed walked over to Mokuba and sat herself down next to him, "Your brother just needs a friend, or someone that he can call friend. I mean when you told us about your time at an orphanage it seems that he made no attempt to make friends but just like today, he was always looking out for you," Tea said, trying to hopefully bring a solution to Mokuba's trouble. "He's like Joey in that sense, Joey would do anything to protect and bring a smile to his sister Serenity. The only different is that Kaiba took care of you since the day you were born and Joey shared that responsibility with their mother. Now Kaiba is a lot more level headed than Joey of course, but when their family gets hurt you know they both will throw their life in the way of trouble to save their sibilings," Tea offered.

"Just don't compare Joey to Seto within earshot, he might blow a fuse," Mokuba said, a smirk slowly growing around the edges of his mouth. "He never had anybody to count on, and I always had him to count on, so I guess always being the one to make things good or happen friends seem almost surreal to him," Mokuba said, slightly unsure of how a friend could help his brother and at the same time how for Seto to even recognized that he needs a friend. "I don't think there ever was a moment when he needed someone else to console or lean himself against," Mokuba added.

Yugi turned his body and sat himself next to Mokuba on the floor, "Actually, in Egypt the Pharaoh was talking to me about his adventures and such, his memories of his past life's friend. Seto's past life, he was in fact one of the Pharaoh's greatest friend and guardian of Egypt. For that when the Pharaoh needed to seal himself away he trusted his entire kingdom of Egypt to him, to Seto," Yugi said, giving him a small smile.

Mokuba looked wide eye at Yugi, he certainly believed in Yugi's story, ever since he was kidnapped by Pegasus he was certain some magic was real. "Really? Seto never told me about what happened in Egypt and my soul was taken by Bakura before everything began, but Seto was actually the Pharaoh's friend?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes Pharaoh Atem had other friends as well, all of them grew up in the palace with him but Seto was the only guardian that worked up to the position of High Priest and strongest man next to Pharaoh Atem himself," Yugi continued, "Seto was loyal and followed the Pharaoh through thick and thin, when Zork the Dark One threaten to engulf the world into eternal darkness, Seto was there and he held of Zork and even brought the sun out before finally being beaten. He feared nothing, but he was almost lost to the darkness due to a betrayal from one of the other guardians that wanted Seto to forcefully take the thrown away from Pharaoh Atem and to do so sacrifice a young woman's life so he can control the woman's Ka and Ba," Yugi explained.

"Her Ka? Her Ba?" Mokuba asked.

"Pretty much everyone has this inside of them, your Ka is the spirit of the monster and the Ba is your soul. Evil and Good Ka is determined by your actions and heart, and your Ba determines the strength of the Ka. And this Woman has the Ka of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but her Ba was also belonged to the Blue Eyes White Dragon, so unlike the Pharaoh or other Guardians that could summon their Ka with their own Ba, this woman could only summon her Ka when she was unconscious because her Ba was not her own. The traitor guardian named Akhenaden knew this and wanted Seto possess this power monster and the only way to do so was remove her Ba along with her Ka, but removing her Ba would kill her," Yugi further explained.

"Seto would not kill someone just to get power! Sure he forced people to back off like our Step Father, but he never took his life, and he wasn't even doing it for himself either," Mokuba said, slightly worried about how this story pans out.

"It's okay Mokuba I told you already that the Pharaoh gave Seto his throne in the end didn't I?" Yugi asked, Mokuba nodded, "Well Seto was kidnapped by Akhenaden, who had revealed himself as Seto's father. He wanted Seto to become Pharaoh as I said, he lured Kisara to find him and when Seto was about to attacked Kisara stepped in the way and blocked the attack, sacrificing her life for him,"

"I thought this was supposed to be a good story," Mokuba said.

"Then Akhenaden tried to take over Seto's mind and that was when the Pharaoh revealed himself and Seto challenged him to a duel and nearly defeated the Pharaoh if it wasn't for Kisara destroying Akhenaden that had invaded Seto's mind. Your brother say the entire thing but was somewhat distant when he talked to the Pharaoh," Yugi finished.

"Well, I mean Yugi I enjoy you telling me more about the history but I don't see how this related to Seto now," Mokuba questioned.

"Kaiba and the Blue Eyes White Dragon were meant to be, it was no coincidence that Kaiba always wanted to be the duelist with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I mean the Priest Seto was would have rather be a peasant with Kisara than be without her and rule a world of darkness, that was some series commitment, and Kaiba certainly obsess over his Blue Eyes White Dragon, I mean the time at the Grand Finals in Kaiba Land I don't think there was corner without a Blue Eyes Statue," Yugi responded.

"Well there was one, the corner between Blue Eyes Fountain and White Dragon Gift Shop, but I get your point," Mokuba agreed, he thought for a bit, ", but how am I supposed to know what makes Seto happy? I need to know how," Mokuba said, his head inclined forward.

"Too bad we can't find a Blue Eyes White Dragon as a friend for Kaiba," Tea said, as she mused.

"That's it! We find the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mokuba said, his face lit up with a smile.

Yugi and Tea shared a concerned look, "Um, Mokuba, last time Duel Monsters walked the earth it was bad, and I doubt we can find a Blue Eyes White Dragon," Yugi said, trying to make Mokuba see some reason.

"No, not some Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon! You said it yourself, this Kisara girl was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, so if we found Kisara here now, we could hopefully have found a true friend for my brother," Mokuba explained.

"Mokuba, finding a reincarnated version of the pas Kisara would be nearly impossible," Tea said.

"But you guys never gave up on Atem, so I won't give up until I can make my brother happy," Mokuba declared.

Tea gave a smile, Mokuba was certainly a great kid and funny boy, it was truly amazing how Seto was lucky enough to have such a brother. "Alright, Yugi, where do you think we should start looking?"

"Egypt?"

A/N:

Thank you for your comments and as always please enjoy reading my story. If you have any input, any comments of forgotten story or Canon issues please don't be afraid to point them out! Also I'm using the English Anima Version of Yu Gi Oh! I have read the Manga as well but to be honest the Manag was a lot more. . . brutal in the 1st series, but it was funny to see how they enjoy Mokuba . . . anyways. Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3: Until the Whole World Hears

The dragon's den still remained silent, Seto himself continued to smolder as he read more reports. He was massaging his temple as he sighed deeply. He noted that perhaps he should deal with any relations with another country himself. Apparently being the 'nice guy' means you do finish last, so Seto knew he should hire no more of these 'nice guys' to present Kaiba Corp in the Relations Department.

Seto stopped typing as he clicked one more button and turned to his laptop. He finished the reports that needed to be finished for the rest of the week, and now he focused on the Kaiba Lands in America. His hand moved the mouse and the wallpaper stopped Seto from clicking anything else. It was a picture of him and Mokuba standing side by side in front of the newly constructed Kaiba Land in Domino City. Mokuba had one of the largest smile he had ever seen on his younger brother while he himself offered hardly any emotion but the sense of satisfaction of a work well done. He reached for his phone and dialed.

"Roland, I need you to check up on Mokuba," Seto ordered, "And I know he is not with you and you can stop searching for him, use the locator to track code BEWDx3, that'll take you to Mokuba," Seto added.

Seto could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from his body guard and servant, "Of course Mr. Kaiba, we'll go check up on him. Do you wish for us to take him?" Roland asked.

Seto drummed his fingertips on his desk, surely Mokuba had spent enough time outside and with whatever friends he could find today. "No, just ask if he wants to go home." Seto answered before turning off his phone. Seto moved his fingers over his hair and began delegations on his laptop. His phone beeped and Seto grudgingly picked up the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a Pegasus on Video Line 3. He says it's something urgent," His Sectary said quickly as she quickly hanged up the phone to no longer waste her employer's time.

Seto smashed down the phone back to its receiver and wondered if he should pick up the line. The man was annoying on several levels, and the Geek Squad seemed to be more of an appealing choice to chat with. Which Seto thought he would rather be devoid of any contact, besides his brother of course. Against his better judgment Seto pressed the button for Video Line 3 and behold there stood Pegasus with his red suit and strange silver hair reaching down to his shoulders.

"Hello Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus greeted his smile becoming ever so large, it made Seto wonder if the man ever pulled muscle for smiling that large.

"What do you want Pegasus?" Seto asked bluntly, already tiring himself of this man's antics. The sooner he finished with this man the sooner he could get back to his work.

"Well now, you never call, send messages or even send gifts for my birthday or for Christmas!" Pegasus responded, sounding rather hurt in the process. His smile turning into a sad frown, "I at least remember our partnership as a friendship," Pegasus added.

Seto nearly reached for the cord to unplug his phone. Nearly. "I ask again, before I block your calls for the future, what do you want?" Seto warned.

Pegasus seemed rather flushed, but he huffed before returning to his usual smile. "Well then straight to business then, that's always like you Kaiba-boy. Well as you know I hadn't hosted any tournaments in a while so I thought why not host one? You have Kaiba Lands nearly in every country correct? Well I have this idea of gathering the world's best duelist have them fly to each park and gain points for every victory at those with the highest point will duke it out to see who will get a chance to take a shot for the King of Games title," Pegasus explained.

Seto hardly expected anything of importance to come from meeting, in fact he rarely expected anything to come from any meeting that didn't include himself talking. He mused silently to himself, "Hm, fine but we play by my rules, and we end the tournament here in Domino City," Kaiba said.

"Of course of course, but I would like to include that perhaps duelist even duel during the trips as well? Your blimps and my cruise liners would make excellent grounds for duels as they travel to the next the Kaiba Land," Pegasus added, his chin resting on his hand as he thought.

"Fine, fine. Now please leave my office as I draw up the paperwork for this and you begin the announcement for this "World Tour" tournament, and I'll be making the list for duelists as well," Kaiba said.

"Well now, how about we both share the invitation list? I mean I am the creator of Duel Monsters you know and I am co-hosting this tournament," with a stiff nod from Kaiba Pegasus glowed a smile, "And I believe I'll call this 'The Grand World Duel Tour'," Pegasus added as he slowly stood up to take his leave. He was somewhat glad that this meeting had gone well and without security. _Kaiba-boy never could take a joke_ Pegasus thought wearily.

Without another word Pegasus left, "Chaio Kaiba-boy," as the door closed behind him. Seto sighed a huge relief as the red menace left. He continued to finish up the reports and with a stroke of luck he could finish up the talks with North America and South America about getting those Kaiba Lands building. If they plan to start this "Grand World Tournament" soon they would need to schedule the American Kaiba Lands for last, but hopefully Pegasus would wait for announcing this huge tournament they would be both hosting. Seto knew he would have time to finish all that would be needed, he was certain of it.

A small knock on the door and with a grunt from Seto the door slowly opened to reveal his trembling secretary. She gulped before saying, "Mr. Kaiba, you should come and see this," Seto sighed as he slowly rose to see what was so important for him to see.

_**Kame Game Shop**_

"Egypt? I don't think so Mokuba," Yugi responded, "I mean sure Egypt was where everything began but Seto for example is the reincarnate version of Priest Seto five thousand years ago but Seto now was never born in Egypt or even remotely close to Egypt. So I think this "Blue Eyes White Dragon" might be somewhere out in the world," Yugi explained.

Mokuba gave a small sigh, he thought that Egypt would have all the answers, and it does. Just that the answers were nowhere Egypt. "So how to search for her then?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, I mean she will have to be similar to her past self. I mean I am the reincarnation of the pharaoh, Seto is the reincarnation of the High Priest and such," Yugi explained.

"But Atem was the Pharaoh and how exactly are you a Pharaoh in our time?" Mokuba asked.

"I am the King of Games remember?" Yugi said offering a sheepish smile. He was still getting use to calling himself that and even still grew red whenever his title was mention. "And Kaiba worked hard to get where he is at now, and I still call him my friend," Yugi added quickly.

"Oh yeah, so what was Kisara in the past?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi and Tea both gulped, their eyes downcast, "Well, you see this is what worries me, Kisara was an outcast constantly harassed and beaten for being different. She was only shown love and kindness from Seto himself," Yugi explained.

"Oh," was all Mokuba said, understanding the implications if they ever found this Kisara."Well, since there is, where can we find her? Where can we search?" Mokuba asked.

"The world?" Tea asked, which Yugi nodded. This would certainly be a long lasting adventure.

"Yugi?" Solomon asked as he slowly opened the door.

"Yes?" Yugi responded as the three of them slowly stood up to great Solomon.

"There is a man in a suit asking for Mokuba," Solomon answered as he glanced over to Mokuba and offered him a smile.

"Okay thanks Grandpa!" Yugi replied, as he turned to see Mokuba.

"Probably Roland to come and check up on me and take me home," Mokuba said, somewhat sadly. He moved down the stairs to meet Roland. And Mokuba was right, Roland was standing in the game shop, shades and all. Mokuba walked up to him and gave him a nod, as Roland himself gave Mokuba a once over to make sure nothing was wrong with the kid.

"Mr. Mokuba, Kaiba has sent me to make sure you are alright and-" Roland began but soon interrupted by Mokuba.

"Yeah yeah, check up on me and take me home, come one Roland," Mokuba said wearily, but stopped to see Roland holding out his hand to stop him from moving.

"No actually, he said to ask you if you want to go home once I made sure you were alright," Roland corrected him.

Mokuba's eyes widen in surprised, he was certain Seto wanted him home already after spending the afternoon with Yugi and his friends. "Um, ah, okay. Well, then I think I'll stay here for a while Roland," Mokuba finally responded. Roland pulled out something from his pocket and held it out for Mokuba.

"Your cell phone so you can phone us when you need a ride Mr. Mokuba," Roland said before leaving.

"Thanks!" Mokuba said as he waved him good bye. He turned around to see Yugi and Tea giving him a smile.

"So I guess I can stay here a bit longer then, hope you don't mind," Mokuba added.

"Of course not Mokuba, we still need to know where to-" that was as far as Yugi went before someone burst through the door. Rather three someones burst through the door. Tristian, Joey and Duke all were gasping for air as they struggled to say some incoherent words. Yugi and Tea exchanged concerned glances before walking up to the trio and asking what's wrong and why were they gasping for air.

"Yug-" Joey began before taking in a big breath, "Turn on the television! News Channel 5! Now!" Joey finished.

Yugi nodded as he walked over to the television his Grandpa kept in the store as he turned to the channel that Joey specified. The News Channel showed a man dressed in a formal red suit and puffy shirt underneath, his iconic white silver hair and voice rang out through the television. Pegasus was making some big announcement.

"Hello everyone!" Pegasus began as he waved towards the camera, "I have some big big news to the Duel Monsters world and Duelist! And no it is not new cards sadly," Pegasus said as he turned his head to give everyone a chance to take a picture of his good side. "I have decided to gather up my resources courses and- "

_**Kaiba Corp Building**_

Seto silently stalked his office as he followed his trembling secretary, and hoping for her sake that whatever she wanted him to see was not a huge waste of his time. He was already planning to fill out her last paycheck when she brought him to the lounge room and pointed towards the television the room. The news channel was on and a Seto nearly wanted to throw something at it, he saw Pegasus in front of a crowd of news reporters and journalist. _Please dear God no,_ Seto thought.

" I have decided to gather up my resources and conduct the largest Duel Monsters tournament ever created! This will be done with my good friend over at Kaiba Corp Seto Kaiba! I have recently spoke to him and he agreed to co-host this super large event with me!" Pegasus said as the entire crowd began to murmur and ask questions loudly. Pegasus gestured for the crowd to quiet down with both his hands, "Now this tournament will be a special one, it will take place all over the world!-"

_**Kame Game Shop**_

"Now this tournament will be a special one, it will take place all over the world and invite the best from each and every nation and country! We will go to each Kaiba Land in each country as every duelist fight until we reach here back in Domino city to see who will be granted the chance to face the King of Games himself and take the title as the world's King of all games!" Pegasus said as he laughed.

"See! That is why we ran over here! We couldn't believe it! A huge tournament Yug! And all around the world people will get to see the greatness that is known as Joey Wheeler!" Joey yelled out happily.

The rest simply stared awestruck at the large event. It was something to go to one place and duel, or even go to another location such the Battle City finals, but travel around the world and duel? The group had large smiles on their faces at the possibilities. Even Mokuba looked surprised at this, he was after the Vice President of Kaiba Corp and he even did not even know of this event.

"Hey Yugi, they said that they'll see who gets to face you at the end of the tournament, so that means like the Grand Finals at the Kaiba Corp you won't get to duel until at the end again?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded, "I guess all I will be able to do is root for our friends and watch," Yugi responded, not actually sad by these news but not certainly happy either.

Mokuba though was silent, he was thinking back to their earlier conversation. If they ever wanted to find Kisara for Seto they would need to search the world, and in the process Mokuba could finally give Seto some happiness. _Big brother, you are the only family I have and I want you have happiness just as much as you want me to be happy as well, I hope. . .I hope I will finally get to see you smile, like you use to._


	4. Chapter 4: Start of New

**Kaiba Corp Building**

Fortunately for the furniture and the employee's health, the coaches and chairs were bolted down or not heavy enough to cause much damage of anything. Seto knew this and instead he simply clenched his fists tightly, the knuckles turning white moments later and his eyes blazing with fire. The only employee that dared to stay in the lounge was in fact his personal secretary that brought him here. Either knowing that she was about to get fired or had some underlying strength that neither of them knew she had, regardless Seto was silently thankful that he had not needed to yell for her.

"Miss Katherine," Seto said through gritted teeth, softly though. His secretary slowly inched closer. "I want you to get me Mr. Arnold from the United States Department of Foreign Affairs as well as Mr. Bask the man I'm buying the land from to build Kaiba Land," Seto orded.

"Ye-yes sir, right away Mr. Kaiba," Katherine the secretary responded. Somewhat shocked that her employer even bothered to remember her name.

"And once you've done that call Roland and tell him that I won't be home today," Seto ordered soon after, he walked briskly away towards his office once more. Perhaps today was as good as any to become an alcoholic, if such thoughts last any longer in Seto's mind he might have considered it. _I don't need anything to impede my mind right now_ He thought fiercely.

His secretary scampered off to fulfill his orders and Seto quickly descended into his own mind as he sat down in his office chair. Usually he would be able to quickly configure and fix any problem and issue on the spot but Pegasus unloaded a whole can of worms, and those worms in turn each opened their own can of worms. _A lot of worms_ Seto groaned and leaned back against his chair. Perhaps he should simply not enter the tournament and simply monitor the whole thing. It would certainly take away weeks long of practice against himself and save him the annoying battles of lesser duelist and even give him a different excuse from not dueling Wheeler other than Wheeler being a third rate duelist.

"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Arnold is on line three and Mr. Bask is currently on his lunch break in which he should return in an hour or so," His secretary Katherine said, opening the door in his office slightly to do so.

She scampered away after hearing Seto mutter something and a sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she continued finishing up her last order from Mr. Kaiba. She certainly hoped nothing more would agitate her employer. She was certain that Mr. Kaiba was one episode away from throwing his red stapler at his employees. Several staplers, several of them.

Kame Game Shop

"Yugi! We got to like pack and like get things ready for perhaps the biggest Dueling Tournament known to mankind!" Joey sputtered like a car engine that won't start.

"Whoah now Joey, calm down a tad now? I know it is very exciting that we'll get back to dueling but I doubt this tournament starts tomorrow you know?" Yugi responded trying desperately to calm down his best friend.

Tea for her part was getting water for Tristan and Duke who all but collapsed on the floor from evidently trying to chase down Joey as soon as they all caught whiff of Pegasus hosting perhaps the largest Tournament ever created. Even Duke, one of Pegasus's business partners, did not of the man's plans. Rather, nobody outside of Pegasus himself, knows what goes on in that red clad man's mind. Tristan doubted even Pegasus made much sense to himself half the time.

"I guess perhaps I should even try my luck in this tournament as well, I mean if a duelist like Joey got to the finals than I even got a better chance than he does," Duke said, graciously accepting the water as he gulped down half it faster than Tea could blink.

"Oh yeah? Listen here Dice Head I got to the top o-" Joey began but was interrupted by Yugi.

"Okay guys I don't think now is the best time to argue, right now we should plan ahead and get ready for this tournament. I mean school is about to finish in a few weeks so hopefully this Tournament will be held during the summer," Yugi stated.

"You're right, well anyways I need to head back to the States anyhow. Even probably talk to Pegasus more about this tournament and phone you guys about more information. Perhaps Mokuba here could also provide some insider information for you guys too," Duke said, slowly stretching himself out.

The group looked over to Mokuba and in return Mokuba barely registered that they were all looking at him. He finally turned his head to see what's up and took a step back when he met five pair of eyes locked on him.

"Uh, um, well I guess I can talk to Seto today and tell you guys more information tomorrow. But right now it was Pegasus who gave the conference and announcement and not Seto. So I'm not exactly sure if Seto even planned on releasing on such information today. Seto wasn't even in the News to being with as well," Mokub explained, trying to shy away from their stares. Honestly he was feeling rather uncomfortable currently.

"Well I guess so, anyways now with the initial excitement out of the way. We got some planning to do guys," Tea said, drawing their attention to her as she made her way back up to Yugi's room, the rest of the guys followed as well, but Yugi stayed down with Mokuba and gave him an encouraging smile.

"It seems that fate is on our side huh Mokuba? We said we needed to search the world for Kisara and that is what were are going to do soon," Yugi said, giving a friendly hold on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Yeah perhaps fate is on our side, I just hope fate is on Kisara's side as well, and my brothers," Mokuba replied as he followed Yugi back up to his room. These last few weeks would sure be crazy and filled with nonstop anticipation to perhaps the largest tournament ever created but Mokuba was more concerned for the events that would happen during the tournament.

**Domino High School**

_Ring_

"We are finally out! Finally out!" Tristan shouted as he bum rushed the school's double doors that led to his freedom. He was followed by an equally ecstatic Joey through the doors.

Yugi and Tea slowly walked out through the same doors, laughing at their close friends that were acting as if they haven't seen daylight in ages. Rather Yugi was more concerned about seeing Domino again, the tournament was coming soon and already a list was coming out with names of several duelist that were either invited to go or made themselves invited through several regionals and smaller tournaments. Making on the top of the list to no surprise was Yugi himself but what he did find strange was that Kaiba was nowhere on the list.

"Yugi. Earth to Yugi!" Tea said, waving her hand in front of Yugi's face, her attempt to reel him back to reality.

"Uh? Oh hey, sorry I was thinking about the World Tournament thing is all," Yugi responded.

"Oh, well I'm sure Joey will make it on the list eventually," Tea said, trying to see what was the matter.

"No, not that, well partly, I know Mokuba would make sure that Joey is on the list regardless of Kaiba's opinion. No it was actually Kaiba that I was wondering about, I didn't see him on the updated list of duelist on the Top Tier list," Yugi explained.

Tea paused to think and gave a shrug, "Perhaps he isn't dueling? I mean remember what happened at his Grand Finals Tournament?" Tea suggested.

"Well, he did duel Zigfreid at the end, but I get your point. But strange though because Pegasus actually named himself a Duelist in the tournament and I assumed Kaiba would do the same," Yugi said, he was actually worried about Pegasus joining the tournament, even though the man does not possess any more powers it was still creepy to face his Toon Monsters.

"Huh, well perhaps we should ask Mokuba when we get our stuff ready for the Tournament?" Tea suggested. Yugi nodded and both noticed that Joey and Tristan were blocks ahead and both started to run after their friends.

**Kaiba Corp Building – Seto Kaiba's Office **

"Let me repeat myself," Seto started, his voice far from civil, "I. Do. Not. Care. Nor will I ever give a damn about _your _thoughts of the matter. I am Seto Kaiba in case you have forgotten you sorry excuse of a business man," Seto uttered fiercely. His venomous voice even brought chills down Mokuba's back who was sitting on the sofa inside his brother's office. Mokuba figured that Seto was having a bad day and someone decided to mess up on at the wrong time.

"Fine, get it down and nothing more out of you or I will have crushed and forgotten," Seto said firmly before hanging up his phone. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temple with his right hand.

"Seto, the Tournament will begin in two days from today you know, and you haven't even as much as touched your deck let alone practice," Mokuba said, his face filled with worry. He knew his brother was good but no one was above practice, even Seto knew that.

"I'm not dueling Mokuba," Seto said flatly before returning to his computer once again. His fingers danced on the keyboard effortlessly.

"What!? Seto!? H-How, I mean, why not?!" Mokuba stuttered as he stood up to see his brother, not believing the words that just came from his mouth.

"Mokuba, please do not stutter. And I am not dueling. The reason isn't important, and I don't need to bother with facing dozens of lesser quality duelist to take my shot at the King of Games title, I just want to defeat Yugi but first I want to be sure Yugi is still the same without that Atem or Yami alter ego fellow," Seto replied calmly. Not bothering a glance at his younger brother.

Mokuba huffed before leaving his brother's office. Mokuba was certainly upset with his brother's refusal to join to the tournament. Even Pegasus was joing, PEGASUS! The loony that tried to take over Kaiba Corp and lock the souls of his brother and himself. Mokuba sighed as he pulled out the current list of duelist.

_**Duelist Tier 1:**_

_**1. Yugi Muto**_

_**2. Maximillion Pegasus**_

_**3. Joey Wheeler**_

_**4. Leon von Shroeder**_

_**5. Zigfried von Shroeder**_

_**6. Rebecca Hawkins**_

_**7. Mai Valentine**_

_**8. Balfry Ginger**_

_**9. Mako Tsunami**_

_**10. Rafael Arcam Angelus**_

_**11. Espa Roba**_

_**12. Rex Raptor**_

_**13. Weevil Underwood**_

_**14. Abe the Monkey Man**_

_**15. Solomon Muto**_

_**16. Lord Drake**_

Mokuba gave a chuckle at the list, this was certainly not a ranking order but close enough to it. To be rather honest Mokuba never suspected both Weevile and Rex to make it high on the Tier One list but they certainly had stepped up their game these past months. Mokuba sighed and wondered how the Von Shroeders would do against these other duelist. No doubt this Tournament would be a stiff competition and for duelist such as Joey Wheeler, they would soon learn that these duelist mean serious business. Though one name certainly brought some curious thoughts , Rafael Arcam Angelus, the man who worked for Dartz. He was surprised that the man wanted to duel but regardless he had shown that he meant well and was all in all a great duelist in his own right. Mokuba took a glance at the Tier three and two lists but took little note of their names. Some were indeed familiar but most were either second rated duelist or nothing special. But of course the underdogs would always surprise and upset any duelist if given the chance.

Mokuba sighed and continued walking towards the limo, he needed to get pack for the trip and wanted everything to be ready for him to grab. He nodded towards Roland and saw in the passenger seat next to Roland as they took off. He looked up towards the black suit man and coughed to grab his attention.

"Um Roland, you ever think, well I know this is weird and strange, but-" Mokuba started, "You ever think Seto would call someone friend? I mean really call someone a friend?" Mokuba asked.

Roland, for the most part, had a tough time remaining calm. He was taken aback by the question, for he had serve Kaiba for a few years already and mostly kept his job because of his sound judgment and never forgetting his place an employee of Kaiba Corp. Now to be asked such a question from Mokuba? What was there to say? Honesty sounded good but if only Roland knew what was true, "Um. Mr. Mokuba I am not sure, you see Mr. Kaiba is man who enjoys his own company over most and such the only being that I would suggest would be someone that cares little about his, um, rash _nature_, and is rather alright with Mr. Kaiba's work life," Roland said, he was very uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess we know one thing is true," Mokuba said, turning his head towards the window.

"And what is that Mr. Mokuba?" Roland asked.

"Set sure won't be an easy person to get along with," Mokuba responded wearily.

A/N:  
Not really filled with plot related things, but I needed to get much of the start of the Grand Tourney as possible. I am still trying to figure out how I'm going to do the duels if I should just skip describing them and simply tell the end result, not sure. Anyways please enjoy reading! Comment and Review if your heart tells you so. =)


	5. Chapter 5: New Tears, Old Flames

Soft tears, such a strange way to describe tears with. In fact even hard tears sounded funny as well. Tears were just tears, the body's way of physically expressing either the over enjoyment or over bearing sadness. Tears were watery and salty things that when they land on scars they sting badly. Possibly those scars would be less painful without those tears but nothing could be helped with that. Soft skin, smooth skin, now tainted with rough edges and lines of old scars, now those no longer sting when tears fall on them in fact it feels strangely cool and nice when those tears fall on the scar.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, her lips pink but chapped and brittle due to a lack of water and the cold weather. It was hardly different from the previous year for her but at least she had greater chances of water. Her eyes tracked around her room, it was dark and void of any light except for the moon's own light shining brightly in her room. It illuminated her entire room and her eyes landed on a cup on her dresser, it glistened underneath the light of the moon. It tempted her greatly, and the urge to fight against the temptation began to sway and give away underneath the immense pressure. It was because of her defiance though that she was dehydrated, all she needed to do was drink that liquid and her "normal" life would continue. She slowly inched closer to the cup, in her mind she shouted _Last, last a few more seconds! _She thought, _A little longer_

With every second she denied her body that drink she felt herself gaining victory, then suddenly her body lurched forward and grasped the cup with both hands and began to chug down the cup. The milky sweet taste was cool as it washed down her throat. Her body relaxed as her lips licked her lips as she placed the cup down, taking huge breathes. The taste was healingly and her head twisted around as she heard her door open. A blurry man stepped in, dressed in pure back security guard outfit, walked closer to her and handed her a plate with food and several cups of water. _You must resist longer next time _Her thoughts waved through her mind, _You must resist lo-_, Her thought drew blank, _You mist resis_ and again, _You must. . .you must what?_ She thought, not sure what her mind wanted to say.

Her head turned towards her bed, it was late and she finished her meal. The Guard gave her a stiff nod and left with the plate but let her keep the last remaining full glass of water for her. It was strange, to have such large man guard such a petite girl as her. But she did not care she rested her head on her pillow, tomorrow they said, they said tomorrow she would be given her assignment. How she wished for another chance to see the sun. How her memory taunted and haunted her with the past memories of the wonderful experience of the sun.

Her eyes opened up quickly, not believe it had been six hours of sleep. She slowly got up and looked over to her watch and groaned loudly. It has been six hours and now she was supposed to get ready for her mission. She wanted out was all, not wait, she wanted to live. Regardless she moved towards her door and the same Guard stood waiting for her and escorted her towards the meeting room. Her she felt somewhat awkward, it was a room filled with other teenagers like her but not like her at all. She wanted to leave, _No you don't_ her mind shot back to her. She sighed, she was her own worst enemy when it came down to what she wanted. She truthfully did not know, so she simply waited for her leader to explain what she needed and wanted. It was always easier to drink that milky substance and let someone else tell her what to do. So much easier. The other kids looked at her with distaste but it mattered little to her, she barely saw them on a day to day basis anyways. Her leader explained that this was a family and she wondered why any child out there in the world would want a Family if it was like this every day.

"Excuse me every one!" Her leader spoke, he was a short chap but his features were covered up by his cloak, nobody saw his face or eyes. "We have some great news! As you may realize that some of you have grown into some mighty duelist! And now it is time to show us the Family how far you have grown!" His voice was deep and rich and captivated everyone inside the room. Several kids cheered while others smirked. "Now there will be a Grand Tournament around the world and we will send our best three duelist to fulfill our mission! Mr. Zack Adams! You have the honor of taking down of the King of Game's personal friend Joey Wheel," The leader said.

The boy Zack Adams stood about five feet seven inches and had a head full of spikey short hair. He was a punk kid with a smirk that said it all. Bashful and cocky, two wonderful characteristics to have in any duelist, "And Miss Cam Rider will be tasked of hunting down one of our own that dared raise his finger against us! Our very own Dragon Lord, Drake!" Leader added, a girl no order than fourteen stepped forward, her hair was dazzling jet black and her skin a soft color tan. She was by far one of the keenest duelist in the room. "And last but not least our very own Kisara will takle on the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto," Leader said finally.

_Not me_ she thought, she wished for room, she wished she was dehydrated again, Kisara was not supposed to be able to duel. Everyone looked at Kisara with distaste, Zack looked positively furious while Cam looked interested but then turned aloof to the whole situation around her, as if it was beneath her.

Leader ushered the rest of the kids out and looked at the three remaining duelist, "You will leave for this Tournament now, Zack and Cam both of you have been placed in the Tier Two section while you Kisara in the Tier Four section. It will be easy for you Kisara to reach up high with all those easy wins while you two go after your own prey. Do not speak to one another and do not pretend to one another," Leader warned.

Kaiba Corp. Air Field

Perhaps one of the largest display of power laid out in front of Yugi and the gang, or in Joey's case, "Moneybags just likes to make a statement," Regardless, it was impressive to see five blimps ready to take off, each were quite larger than the last blimp they rode on during the Battle City Finals. Yugi and the rest quickly walked over to the entrance before spotting Mokuba and Mokuba in return quickly walked over to them. The Kaiba Corp Air Fleet was fast, several helicopters zoomed overhead, possibly carrying several more duelists and Mokuba even told Yugi that they were going to make several stops along the way to pick up the rest of the Duelist, that the last duelist they will pick up will be in Europe, but the tournament will take place during that time regardless. Since it would be done by base of points, the higher a duelist was listed on the ranking boards the higher worth of points they are worth and once defeated a fraction of their points would be given to the duelist that won and increase their overall rank. They were going to spend perhaps a few months dueling and the top ranked Duelist would duke it out to see who would be granted the chance to take on Yugi.

"Guys! Come on! I got you guys the same Blimp I'll be riding in, Kaiba Ship Five, Roland will help with your stuff," Mokuba cried cheerfully, a very disappointed Roland sighed as he walked over to the gang's baggage and skillfully carried all their bags. A very impressive sight to behold indeed, but the gang quickly averted their attention to the blimp. They boarded the ramp and the gang were shocked to see the detail that Kaiba Corp went into creating such machines. Mokuba smiled happily and escorted them to their rooms.

"Here you are Tea your own room and the rest of you will bunk into these two rooms, you decided who gets to be bunked buddies," Mokuba said.

"Yugi and Me, "Duke said quickly as he walked into the nearest room, Tristan shrugged and dragged Joey by the ear into the other room.

"We got to lay down some ground rules Joey, first you don't-"Tristan began as they closed their door as they began to settle in.

"Thanks Duke, why do you want to bunk with me?" Yugi asked.

"Easy, I spent almost a week with Joey and Tristan at Battle City remember? More than enough time I wanted to spend with them I can tell you that much Yug," Duke said, he gave him a small smirk, "I'm going to unload and unwind a bit, hate to be tired for the upcoming duels," Duke said before walking inside their room. Tea had left too for her room and the only ones out in the hallway were Mokuba and Yugi.

"Mokuba, you know finding this Blue Eyes is going to be hard," Yugi started.

"I know, but I have to try, I mean Seto would have he was in my position," Mokuba responded.

"You're right, and I just wanted to see if you were willing like how I was with At-"

"Oh Yugi Boy!"

Mokuba and Yugi both slowly turned their heads towards the sound. They stared as if they saw the boogey man, well actually they would have probably wanted to see the boogey man instead of the red suit clad man named Pegasus. "Ah and Master Mokuba, how a pleasant surprise it seems I made the right choice and moved into the right blimp after all!" Pegasus said cheerfully clasping both hands together. "Well Yugi-boy I would love to chat but I some people to meet and press conference to hold, have fun and I can't wait for our rematch!" Pegasus cried as he moved along the hallway.

Mokuba gave an apologetic look towards Yugi, "If it means anything, these doors have three different locks,"

**A/N:**

**Sorry for its length, I was having issues with how to write the next chapter. Finally you will get to see Kisara! I will reveal more later and the plot thickens! Enjoy reading! And Review and Comment if you wish! And of course enjoy the rest of the day!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dragons Emerge

Kaiba was not a happy man, generally speaking his smiles were often considered smirks (Or rather, all his smiles were considered smirks) as he felt himself being and considered the dominant being in the room or general area. Perhaps it was a tad far fetch that Kaiba only wanted happiness for Mokuba and nothing else, he did enjoy the power he wielded being CEO of Kaiba Corp as well as his fame of being perhaps the coldest and best CEO on the planet. A man's ego was so much like a sponge, it would never stop soaking in all the waves of attention the rest of the world was making about him.

For the moment though his spotlight was shrouded and divided due to the red devil standing next to him on the stage. Pegasus always took the crowd's attention away, mostly because of his ridiculous attire and quirky character. Even Kaiba would looks focus of his work everytime this man dared to step into his office. He was all in all, well, in all honesty of Seto himself, goofy. He was not some diabolical madman intending to take over the world, he never was to begin with, but he was still a madman with a mind filled with things beyond strangeness.

"As I will now give make room for the man of the hour here, my personal friend, Mr. Kaiba!" Pegasus cried out loud. Seto glared at Pegasus for calling him "Friend" but ignored the overwhelming feeling of telling this man off in front of the world. It was hardly worth it, despite his better judgment telling him otherwise.

"Kaiba Corp has requested the best duelist from around the world to participate in this tournament. Already the last of the duelist are arriving by Helicopter now here on the airfield and several more are waiting to be picked up as we begin out travels on Kaiba Corp's blimps," Seto said, his voice cold and straight forward. He hated long press conferences as much as he hated decaf coffee. Coffee with no caffeine sounded positively wrong and stupid in Seto's ear. "Any questions will be directed to either Pegasus or Kaiba Corp Advisors, I will answer none and that will be all from me," Kaiba said as he walked off stage.

He ignored the blistering reporters, some even tried to run after Seto himself but face a wall of black suited men holding them back. He didn't care, he wanted to get away from the flashing cameras and annoying reporters as well as away from Pegasus. His mere presence would cause a headache to arise with Seto. He messaged his temples and decided to go see his younger brother at Blimp Five, he should be there already and somewhat unpacked for the long voyage ahead of them. _Long? With Pegasus and the Geek Squad and God knows who else, it would feel as an eternity of hell on earth, or sky in my case_ Kaiba thought wearily.

Yugi and Joey sat crossed legged as each was deep in thought as they dueled one another with a various rules and scenarios. Currently Joey was only allowed to use half his deck, and Yugi was reduced to Two Thousand Life Points and both were only force to sacrifice every other creature card they drew from their deck. There were several Trap and Spell cards neither had seen before so playing by these rules certainly were not too farfetched to be seen during any duel and besides both agreed that duels such as these would bring new strategies and ways of overcoming all sorts of adversities and challenges.

"Argh! I give up! I think the half I threw out had all my good cards Yug!" Joey cried in dismay as he could not for the life of him figure out a winning strategy with the cards he had in his hand and on the field. Which was slowly being riddled down by Yugi's cards.

"It's alright Joey, you just got to have some faith in the Heart of the Cards and simply understand your weakness and try to figure out a way to stop me from abusing it," Yugi explained with a soft laugh. It was rather easy for Yugi that had both Silent Magician and Swordsman out on the field, both being level 4 and had possibly enough Attack Points each respectfully to destroy Joey in one more turn after Joey's Scape Goats were all gone, one left to be exact.

"Easy for you to say Yug, you ain't got half of your cards tossed in out of the game," Joey huffed as he drew another card. He sighed as he saw which card he drew and his eyes sparkled. Perhaps he wasn't out of this duel just yet.

"Well it seems Wheeler's luck had a changed for the better afterall, Hehe," Joey said with a wide grin and his face becoming rather goofy looking every time he was about to boast more about his skills of the best Duelist on the planet. He placed the card he drew into the graveyard, it was the second creature card he drew, and Yugi raised an eyebrow at his friend. He wondered how that was a good thing for Joey but he played his "Monster Reborn" card and Joey pulled out his legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon card out on the field. The fearsome Dragon looked angry and both could imagine clearly its mighty roar.

"And now those two cards I had waiting!" Joey explained as he revealed the two face down cards he had played turns ago, "MetalMorph and Dragon Nails! This will grant my Red Eyes a whopping 3400 attack power!" Joey said with a creepy smile as he laughs at his luck.

"Good combo Joey, now I see why you were angry, you had no way to use either MetalMorph or Dragon Nails without your Red Eyes," Yugi complimented Joey, who was in fact flexing his biceps as he was apparently celebrating his apparent victory. Neither Silent Swordsman nor Magician had enough Attack power, even with each turning to Level 5 this next turn. But Yugi had another plan in store for Joey.

"You know Yug, you probably should have put bigger handicaps on me so this can be fair with you only have half the lifepoints anybody would normally have, and Red Eyes take care of his Silent Swordsman" Joey said, his ego ever so bursting beyond the limits of any normal man. Seto would had been proud, if it wasn't Joey being the one egoistic. Seto would have rather asked Pegasus for a "play date" with dolls than admit or be impressed by this "Third Rate Duelist of a Runt" as Seto usually calls him.

"Well, it's my move," Yugi said as he drew a card. It wasn't a creature card thankfully so Yugi kept his card and gave a friendly smile to Joey. "I play Brain Control, and send my Silent Magician to attack your last scapegoat and with your own Red Eyes I'll attack your Life Points directly and drop you down to Zero Joey," Yugi said as he began to pack his cards back to his deck. "Good game!" Yugi added.

Joey was speechless as he mumbled something about "Not possible" or "No way" as he just could not believe his own trump card became Yugi's trump card and the very Dragon that had gotten him out of so many jams turned on him, he sighed in defeat and stretched out his hand towards Yugi. "Yeah, good game," Joey replied back sadly.

Yugi accepted the hand and both stood up with their decks in their belts, "We should try these duels once a day at least," Yugi added with a smile. Joey nodded as he walked over to the window and wondered when they were going to lift off already.

"Hey Yug, you wonder when we are going to lift off? I mean I wana duel already," Joey said somewhat impatiently.

"Well, the Helicopters have stopped coming so I imagine quite soon Joey, come let's go see where Tristan, Duke and Tea headed off to," Yugi said as they both walked out of Yugi's room and nearly smacked into Seto Kaiba.

By nearly, Seto already jumped back with astonishing speed, his face detailed very visibly his anger. It was like watching a volcano about to erupt. And both Yugi and Joey would had rather seen a Volcano erupt in front of them then a Seto Kaiba erupt in rage. The volcano would had been less deadly.

"What are you two doing here?" Seto growled out, his teeth gritting and his fists clenched. Yes, the volcano would have been the better choice.

"We're just going to food court, and we are staying in these three rooms next to Mokuba," Yugi replied, his smile wavering and his voice shakey.

"What's it to ya Kiaba?" Joey yelled back, his fist in the air. Yugi went for Joey's arm and tried to pull it back down.

Seto only sighed, he could already formulate how this conversation would end and would rather not experience it all. Besides he was tired and needed sleep, and noway was he about to get stopped by these two Goody Two Shoes. "Just stay out of my way," Seto grounded out as he walked past them and towards his room, or rather new room since he was about to make sure he was a far away from the dweeb patrol as possible.

Joey's arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder. Wrong move. "Now wait here Money bags, I ain't done with ya-ahhhh!" Joey cried out as he was flipped over Kaiba's shoulder and Kaiba dusted himself off. He scoffed and continued walking away. Yugi for his part stared wide eye and gapping mouth. He shook his head and quickly tended to Joey's side.

"Now, both of you. If you enjoy your life, do yourself a favor and never touch me again," Seto threatened. No, he promised.

"Come on Joey, we still have to find the others remember? And food isn't a bad idea either," Yugi said, hoping to avert his attention other than towards Kaiba.

"Yeah, ya probly right," Joey said, rubbing his head with his right hand, "Let's go find the others and get some grub," Joey added as he slowly stood up and walked down the hall with Yugi.

The hallways were dark and cold, nothing too uncomfortable and in fact it was a major improvement already for Kisara. Her room had a big window with a beautiful view of the sun. Her hands nestled in her pockets of her long jean skirt and her blue long sleeved shirt cover just about every part of her skin aside from her face and a small portion of her legs. Her scars were well hidden, and she probably would have gotten away with elbow length sleeves and a shorter skirt and not bring attention to herself but she would have not risked such a rare chance of someone spotting her scars. She quietly walked further down the hall before feeling a cold chill run down her spine, she spun around and faced a man she thought she only had nightmares off. The Dragon Lord, Lord Drake the betrayer of "The Family" stood before her. God, she was just having terrible luck this past week, possibly karma of enjoying the sun too much. His hair was spiked directly back, giving the impression he had large thorns growing the side of his head and the tips each were dyed a bright red, his black jacket had a single dragon that if he zipped up his jacket it would put both halves together and reveal a fiery red dragon of immense size and terror. His eyes were the color of fire, red ,orange and yellow but were currently covered by his shades that were bent into angles and seemed to curve inward near the edges. He was over a foot taller than her and she was sure one of his arms equaled both of her legs. His face turned towards Kisara and he barely gave her a second glance before walking past her. Kisara released her breath that she wasn't aware of holding but then Drake turned around to face her once more. His voice had a gravel and low tone to it and just made him sound that much like a dragon ready to breathe fire.

"You shouldn't put your faith or your talents into The Family, and if you happen to me our gracious leader once more tell him the Great Dragon sends his regards," Drake said before facing another direction and leaving Kisara alone with her thoughts.

Kisara clenched her shirt tightly and slowly let her back slide down the wall before hitting the floor and wrapping her legs with her arms to stop their shaking. Her arms began to shake as well. "The Family would destroy me if I ever uttered those words, how could that man betray the Family and yet be so confident enough to defy them again and again?" Kisara murmured out loud. It was useless to think like traitor so she would rather not try lest she begins to think like Lord Drake. She shuddered and quickly stood up, hoping that no one saw her. _The Tournament will soon start and Yugi Muto will fall by my hands _Kisara said, hardening her resolve as she walked down the hallway. Lord Drake was Cam Rider's target, not hers. A pair of eyes followed Kisara but the body walked the direction of Lord Drake.

Cam was curious, she was by far the best duelist in her own mind and wondered how Kisara was supposed to be the King of Games himself. She was brought down to her knees by Lord Drake with a few words and a stare through the shades. She shook her head in disappointment but Leader knew what he was doing or else why would she follow the man if he wasn't right? Her head slowly poke out of the side to see where Drake had went and as she walked forward a presence behind her made her stop dead on her tracks. She turned around to come to face to face with perhaps a man that Cam probably would have flaunted and blushed but the only feeling was fear and dread.

Seto Kaiba never smiled, and now Cam was seeing perhaps the most angry annoyed faces of all time. She quickly stepped aside and allowed Kaiba to keep walked down the hall. The man gave a scoff as he walked forward and barely gave her a moment's glance before returning to his walk. _I am glad Seto Kaiba wasn't on Leader's list, or else I would be sorry for any duelist that dared cross paths with that monster, but extremely handsome and somewhat of a hunk, kind of monster _Cam thought, she caught herself twirling her hair with her fingers as she thought about Kaiba's striking features and huffed at the realization, she could not believe she was degraded to the fourteen year old she was. By an angry looking Seto Kaiba as well! She gave a scoff as she walked down the hallway and continued her search of Lord Drake, _Seto is just a hot hea-hot-hea- oh God he is hot_ Cam thought, her mind slipping before she mentally slapped herself. "I need to open a window next time I run into Kaiba, it gets strangely warm-argh!" Cam cried in despair.

A/N:  
Hey =) I start college Today! Yippe _ Anyways I thought that I should at least give you something to read before I get swamped with organizing my schedule! (I did schedule most of my classes but a few were wait listed, which means I need to show up and see if I could get in) Enjoy reading! And review and comment if you feel the need to =)

Thank you guys for enjoying my story and I hope I can continue to bring smiles and enjoyment from you guys with my story. If you have any input about my OC's I will gladly enjoy them. Since I'm not a big fan with OC's (I don't why exactly, but OC's just give me the creeps sometimes in my story =P) But I'm just having Fun with Kaiba as he is ready to get another restraining order filled soon enough. Poor guy, he gets all the cute girls to fall for him, his life must suck xD


	7. Chapter 7: Ego's Clash, Dragons Roar!

The Blimps were certainly marvel invention of flight vehicles, Joey certainly was glad to be already lifted in the air by one. Though he could not express his joy through the deeply stuff mouth of his and did not wish to try in the events he might upset everyone in the table. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke were sitting on the same table and enjoying their own snack as they rose higher and higher into the air in the blimps. There was already crowd in the cafeteria but that hardly stopped them from enjoying their meal. In fact Yugi and his friend had no issue finding an empty table, a perk of being the King of Games. Just about everyone in the Cafeteria respect Yugi and was in awe of the great duelist.

"Well Yug I can't wait to start dueling soon. In fact I plan on taking on the Zigfried guy as soon as I'm done eating here," Joey said after he swallowed another mouthful of food. Yugi had lost tracked of how many plates his friend had eaten and he rather found it easier to not count.

"Good luck with that Joey, I'm sure he would gladly accept the challenge since you were close of beating him once before, I remember from what Mokuba told me was that he was in Blimp number three so we have to wait for the rest of the Blimps to link up before you challenge him," Yugi said as he poked his soup with his spoon. His hunger somehow slipped away from his mind as he further grew deep in thought.

"Hello Yugi Muto," a thick voice brought Yugi back to the land of the living. Yugi and gang turn to face Gabriel, perhaps one of the only duelist in the world that had beaten Yugi in a fair duel. Yugi waved and offered the older man a smile.

"Hey Gabriel! I haven't seen you in such a long time, I hope things are well?" Yugi asked. Joey and Tristan though were not so certain with this man at all, anybody that had worked with Dartz was hardly good news, besides Mai but she was a different case and Joey knew that.

"Things have gone well, decent enough. Anyways I just wished to say hello you once more King of Games before I start dueling to face you once more Yugi. Best of wishes to you," Gabriel said as he walked away from the table.

"Good luck to you too!" Yugi responded back quite loudly.

The rest of the gang also stood up, since Joey was now done stuffing his belly, they each headed back out of the Cafeteria. An intercom spoke out loudly, "Attention Duelist! The other blimps have now began the connection process, we advise you to tread carefully as you cross between blimps and to return back to you blimp once the day has ended," The intercom stated and without missing a heartbeat Joey took off to the general direction of the connection halls leading to the other blimps. Yugi and the rest quickly moved after their friend in hopes of making sure that Joey doesn't do anything stupid. Which for Joey the gang knew they were about to get their hands full, well all but Duke who turned around to head to another direction.

"Hey Duke were ya'll going?" Tristan asked as he turned around.

"I'm a Tier Four duelist, I got to rank myself up to even consider going up against even Tier Two duelist, I'll see the rest of you guys once I ranked myself up," Duke said as he gave him a thumbs up and a smirk.

Tristan shrugged and continued to follow the rest of his friends after Joey. Duke slipped both of his hands down into his pocket and headed towards the lower level of the blimp, there were several more dueling areas for them and Duke wanted to get some experience dueling once more. He smirked as he shuffled his deck with his hands, he hoped Joey was ready for he was going to get a rematch soon enough.

Kisara sighed, she had no clue where that Yugi Muto kid was, and doubted it mattered until she was one of the finalist to take on the King of Games himself. She shifted into another hallway and noticed a pair of duelist walked towards her, she shrank back and dipped her head down as she tried to walk past them. Neither gave her a glance but kept talking to one another and ingored Kisara the entire time. She was relieved and she continued to move along the hallway. She noticed stairs and took them, she could duel some other time and defeating these lesser Teir duelist would be childs play compared to the challenge she was going to face.

The stairs led to what Kisara thought another part of the Blimp, she took no heed to the warning sign of "Employee's Only Sign" and walked downwards the stairs. It was not her fault that the last guy did not close the door well. She thought these stairs would never end until finally she exited into another hallway but this was much whiter and plain compared to the other hallways. She walked down the hallway but stopped upon hearing battle noises, her ear told her that it was a door across from her ledt. She turned left and gulped down a large amount of air. She reached out for the door konb and slowly turned the handle as she stepped in.

Her eyes widen upon seeing a duel in process, but it was not a Duelist versus Duelist but a Duelist versus Computer. Her eyes gaze upon the only other human in the room, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba himself dueling a computer. Though what was off was the fact there stood a creature so large that Kisara wondered how the computer was able to display the creature. Her eyes scanned to Seto's side of the battlefield and her eyes widen to perhaps the most majestic dragon, the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon. Kisara took a step back and looked at the much larger creature that was about to face the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The large creature was golden and had chains attached to each limb, it looked so much as a pharaoh or rather some ancient Egyptian god. Her mind raced trying to figure out the name of the monster than as soon as the creature attacked the memory sank in, "Exodia," Kisara murmured. Exodia's attack obliterated the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon with ease, both to Kisara and Seto's disappointment. Seto's life points dropped to zero and strangely enough the young man did not seem fazed at the slightest. Kisara looked dumbly spot where the Blue Eyes White Dragon stood and strangely could not unfreeze herself. _Move, before he- oh dear _ Kisara thought as she stared face to face with Seto Kaiba. She had heard of the man but never actually knew him. She knew all about his wins and losses, his deck and dueling style, but now that she faced the man up close all the information was lost.

"Do you have a reading issue or did you just ignored the 'Private' session sign on the door?" Seto asked coldly. His voice would have created icicles.

Kisara was taken aback by his sudden remark and question, "I, um, didn't see it," Kisara responded softly. Her cursed legs would not move from their spot and she badly wanted to go to a much cooler room. She feared that she might start sweating anytime soon, not something that she wanted this man to see her do.

"So you can't read, you're slow and blind? Step aside," Seto said as he moved past her, his coat flaring as he did so.

Kisara stood gasping, unbelieving of what just happened to her. She had been ridiculed, harassed, and picked on due to her hair color, pale skin and fragile state of body. She had never been insulted such as the way this Seto Kaiba had just insulted her before. Her face flared up with anger and as if her legs finally understood that it was time to move her legs turned her around and found herself walking past Seto and standing in front of the man.

"You are just going to walk away after talking to me like that?! Who do you think you are?" Kisara said angrily. She would turn to the other cheek when being joked upon about her hair but her intelligence she would sooner cut her long hair than let that happen.

Seto for his part only deepened his scowl, "Look girl, I do know what your problem is but I have a tournament to run. So run along before you make Seto Kaiba your enemy," Seto said, this time moving briskly away and entering to an elevator that Kisara never saw and the doors closed before Kisara could even try and stop the man from leaving.

"What a jerk," Kisara muttered as she continued her walk.

Seto closed his eyes and continued to breathe normally. He had never been this emotionally uncertain since, well, never. Her eyes burned into his memory and her wavy silver white hair long and desirable, his fingers ached to move through her hair. His mind mentally whipped himself back into thinking coherently and with sanity. Seto sighed, he did not accursed believe that he would be attracted to some girl before. Granted he had his eyes on a few once or twice, but he soon found them unappealing after a while due to either their own mistakes or Seto realizing that he was too good for them. But this girl was different.

She had the audacity of asking him questions and speaking so snarky as well. As if him being Seto Kaiba meant nothing to her, and certainly that was enough to make him severely annoyed. It was all that Seto could do and not make a bigger ass of himself, he left without even asking for her name. Which he doubt she would find the gesture anywhere near romantic and he doubted she would even give her name to him. Seto shook his head, he had enough of these thoughts, he would make certain to never cross paths with that girl ever again. Never would he, even if fate had plans on them meeting again Seto would defy fate again.

"Oh Kaiba-Boy! You're here just in time to watch me duel!" Seto heard as soon as he stepped out of the elevator.

Seto swore that somebody did not like him up there.

Cam had second thoughts as she approached the duel arena, not that she would win, but that possibly dueling on top of a moving blimp over twenty thousand feet in the air was not such a good idea. She gulped as she stepped forward and stood tall to face her opponent. Lord Drake, the self-proclaimed Dragon Lord. She scoffed at his title, but his eyes were certainly bizarre, it was as if someone painted the color of fire into his eyes and left it blazing. It unsettled Cam greatly, she placed her dueling arm in front of her, both duelist shouted the ceremony word, "Let's Duel!"

"I must say, the Family must be hurting for good duelist since I left, sending a child after me? You look like you still believe in cooties," Drake said, his sneer growing wider as he looked at his hand.

"I would like to have you know that I stopped believing in Cooties last year thank you very much, and I am fourteen. A teenager, not some child, and the family choose me because I was more than enough to handle you Drake," Cam spat out as she looked at her hand. "And I summon Mermail Abysslinde in attack mode and place one card face down, and I end my turn," Cam added.

_Cam: 4000 Life Points remaining - Mermail Abysslinde Atk: 1500 Def: 1200 – One Trap/Spell Card face down_

"Hm, an annoying girl aren't you? Well time to show you something that the Family never taught you and for you to see why I am the Dragon Lord," Drake said darkly. " I summon my Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode as well and place one monster face down in defense mode, I also put one face down card as well and I end my turn," Drake added.

_Drake: 4000 Life Points remaining - Divine Dragon RagnarokAtk: 1500 Def: 1000 – One Trap/Spell Card Face down – One Monster Face Down Card_

"Huh, for a Dragon Lord, those are the sorriest looking Dragon I have seen, and what? Too scared to attack a little girl like me?" Cam said as she giggled at her next card she drew. "I attack with my cute mermaid," Cam said, her Mermail Absslinde went in for the attack and both her and Drake's Dragon destroyed one another.

"Well that was a rather pointless effort, or did you forget that you have to have higher attack points to actually win a fight?" Drake asked sarcastically.

Cam only grinned as she placed down her trump card, "With her special ability I am now able to summon Mermail Abyssleed, and I reveal my face down card, I play Hand Destruction," Cam said cheerfully. She placed two cards down to her graveyard and smiled happily. "I end my turn now,"

_Cam: 4000 Life Points remaining- Mermail Abyssleed Atk: 2700 Def:1000_

"Well, I guess we have a smart one here now don't we? Don't get your hopes too high kid, I reveal my face down monster card as Divine Dragon Apocralyph and I sacrifice one card to bring back any Dragon card from my graveyard, and I bring back Gatling Dragon from the graveyard!" Drake cried out, his Gatling Dragon emerged and upon coming out his Dragon attacked and destroyed Cam's Mermail Abyssleed, "His special ability allows me destroy a single monster per turn if I'm lucky, and now I send my Divine Dragon to attack you directly!"

_Drake: 4000 Life Points remaining – Diven Dragon Apocralyph Atk: 1000 Def: 1500 ; Gatling Dragon Atk 2600 Def: 1200 – One Spell/Trap Card_

_Cam: 3000 Life Points remaining – No cards left on the battlefield _

Joey stood triumphantly on top of the dueling platform, his face eager to beat the next duelist that dared come toe to toe with him. He heard Tristan and the others shout something to him but the wind blew hard and Joey couldn't hear them anyhow. But he wasn't fazed, he did not care who he was about to face, in fact he decided to turn around to see his challenger. His heart stopped.

"Well well Wheeler-boy, you certainly know how to have fun before a duel, now let us see if you can keep that smile of yours during and after this duel hm?" Pegasus said, his laugh sound so childish.

Joey's heart sank, his winning streak was about to come to a halt very soon, _Or will it? This guy isn't half as scary without his Eye Thingy from Egypt anymore besides, Yug beat him once so I'm sure I can beat him too _Joey thought. "Well Pegasus time to show you some Wheeler dueling style, and hopefully you won't cramp my style eh?" Joey said, his winning smile never faltering.

"Me cramping your style? Oh Wheeler-boy, you know how to make me laugh!" Pegasus replied.

"Let's Duel!" Both said in union.

**A/N:**

**Sorry to leave you guys on a Cliff Hanger but I don't want to show you the duel to the end in one chapter, ;) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and Seto and Kisara did not meet under the best of circumstances but Seto had found this underlying interest in her so I hope this enough for you BlueShippers for now =) **

**Enjoy reading and leave a comment/review if you wish so. Chaio my lovely readers. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon of Light

_**Moments Earlier. . . **_

"Kaiba-boy! You always come at the most unexpected but pleasant times! Won't you watch me duel?" Pegasus questioned Kaiba, who in retrospect seemed half as annoyed as the last time Pegasus saw him. _An improvement _Pegasus mused happily.

"I am currently in a middle of some urgent business," Kaiba countered, trying to disengage himself form this annoying man.

"What kind of _urgent_ business could you be in the middle of?" Pegasus asked, implying that the urgent part was not so much urgent more that it was made up.

"I was called to report to the bridge for a case of some sudden turbulence and other nonsense of whether we should disengage one or two of the blimps to bypass or ease the travel," Kaiba said, not missing a beat or be caught thinking of a made-up excuse. Kaiba was a CEO of the largest gaming corporation of the world, quick thinking was a skill that this CEO needed to survive at the early stages of his career.

"Hmph," Pegasus countered, apparently greatly displeased by this man's quick thinking and cunning to dodge more "friendship" building time with one another. Pegasus never understood why Seto Kaiba could act so distant from him, they were after all long standing business partners. "Fine, well Kaiba-boy perhaps another time eh?" Pegasus responded as he flicked his hair with his left hand back and walked away to go to his duel.

"Yeah," Kaiba said as he quickly turned around to go to the bridge. He after all needed to put action in his words if anybody would ever trust Seto Kaiba again with his apparent "Excuses", Kaiba would have this blimp disengage just for a few moments to just make his earlier statement that much true.

"Joey wait up!" Tea called out as she and Yugi, along with Tristan tailing at the back, running after their more than ecstatic friend. After his loss to Zigfried, again, he went on a three game winning streak against some other hotshot tier two duelist, and now Joey felt like the King of Games was his title for the taking.

"Hurry up guys! We ain't got time to slow down," Joey cried out as he ran to the other blimp where he heard some strong duelist was going to challenge random duelist. Tier One Duelist to be exact.

Tristan backpedaled as he nearly ran into Duke, who turn looked just stunned as he was, "Duke hey! We're about to see Joey face off against another Duelist again," Tristan said.

"Well, I got another few more matches to go, so I'll meet up with you guys later," Duke said, taking a few steps past Tristan and continued to towards the lower section of the Blimp were more duels were taking place.

"Alright, we'll don't forget to meet up for dinner!" Tristan called out as he quickly ran to catch up with the rest of his friends.

_**Present. . .**_

"Well, I'm the kind of girl that if she doesn't like what she sees I will just get rid of everything and start new," Cam said, her grin growing, "So I'll play Dark Hole, bye bye scarwey dragons," Cam said, puffing out her lip in mock sympathy. The Dark Hole swallowed the entire field and all cards disappeared and went straight to the graveyard.

"Well, I guess you do have some tricks up your sleeve," Drake said, his features showed great disinterest of the events that just passed, "I play my Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode, and one card face down," he added.

_Drake: 4000 Life Points Remaining – Alexandrite Dragon Atk: 2000 Def:100 – One Spell/Trap Card face down_

"My turn then," Cam said promptly as she took her time choosing her card, "Hmm, I hate to drag this game any longer so, "I use my spell card Uni and call upon Mermaid Knight in attack mode, I place one card face down and attack with my Mermaid Knight!"

"You know, you still don't have enough attack points," Drake said somewhat annoyed.

"Don't I?" Cam said, revealing her face down card as Malevolent Nuzzler. Her Mermaid Knight charged into battle but then suddenly Drake's card showed its face, Sword and Shield. Her Knight's attack points were switched to its defense points which were sadly nowhere near 2000.

"Like I said you don't have enough attack points," Drake said, somewhat in a bored tone. "Now, my next card is something that you would enjoy seeing or not, it is of no concern for me, and now because I do not control and monsters on the field and you do I summon my Cyber Dragon onto the field," Drake said, "I also my Lord of Dragon along with my Flute of Summing Dragon, I will bring out two more Cyber Dragon and with my polirmazation card I will fuse them together to create the mighty Cyber End Dragon!" Drake yelled, "With my last card in my hand, it is Dragon Nails spell card and will increase my monster's attack tremendously," Drake sneered at Cam, "Attack my Dragon!"

_Drake: 4000 Life Points Remaining – Alexandrite Dragon Atk:2000 Def:100; Lord of Dragon Atk:1200 Def:1100; Cyber End Dragon Atk: 4000 Def:2800 _

_Cam: 0 Life Points Remaining – One Spell/Trap Card face down_

Cyber End Dragon flew directly towards Cam and with its fiery breath it completely whipped all of Cam's remaining life points. She was shocked at her loss, she hadn't even dented the man's life points only took down a few of his cards but nothing else. Cam swiped her cards into her hands and before Drake could make a comment he saw that Cam had already ran down somewhere inside the Blimp, Drake chuckled and wondered how many times the Family will come after him. It was useless to try and bring him back, he would only strive to break free again and this time it would go simpler if not easier.

**Pegasus versus Wheeler**

"Good try Wheeler-boy, and I hope I didn't cramp your style during our match," Pegasus said as he giggled at his Toon Red Eyes Black Dragon fly around in circles to chase its own tail.

Joey for his part was staring at his cards, he had no more life points, no more chance and he just looked dumbly at the field. He lost, yes he just lost. Joey sighed deeply, he wasn't going to yell or stomp or pout. He lost fair and square. But Joey learned something, he knew he lost but he looked at his hand and gave a smirk, he knew how to beat Pegasus alright, his toon monsters caught him off guard was all.

"Good duel Pegasus, be seeing you later for our rematch," Joey replied, giving the red clad suit man a wave as he was lowered back down towards his friends.

"That was close Joey, you gave it your all," Yugi said, quickly moving in to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah Joey, this tournament isn't going to end soon anyways," Tea added, giving him a winning smile.

"Yeah, plenty of more times of getting stomped like today," Tristan said, giving Joey a slap on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Tristan for ya lovable words," Joey replied, "Ain't that right Tea? And Yugi I am sure I can beat him the next time around, you can't keep ole'Wheeler down for long, no sir you can't" Joey added.

The gang shared their laughs and continued their walk into the Blimp, thankfully for them it wasn't yet dark nor were they sleepy so their own Blimp being separated did not place concern in the gang at all. But for one duelist in particular being separated from the gang would certainly lead to certain troubles.

_**Night is falling. . . **_

"Sir, the gust of wind has settled and now we can reattach ourselves to the rest of the Blimps," The operator told Seto Kaiba, his voice slightly shaky.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead, I am about to retire to my room for the rest of the night," Seto said as he walked away from the bridge. Truthfully he just wanted to dodge that annoying red suited man Pegasus, and he specifically added his own kitchen so he would not need to go to the cafeteria and have the possibility of running into the dweeb patrol. He wasn't even sleepy or hungry either.

Seto opened the door to his room and instantly his body craved the bed in front of his eyes, he shook off the urge and walked over to the window. He stared outside, they were just below the clouds and currently crossing over the land mass known as Asia. Seto felt somewhat at home, he had his office with a large window wall, not because he enjoyed the view of Domino City but because of what he felt as he stood in the greatest building of all Domino looking over the City itself. His pride swelled up and he felt that no one who challenged Kaiba could possibly defeat him or have a remote chance of winning any duel. He wanted that for Mokuba, not the pride, but the sense of security that no one would dare challenge him, for Mokuba was Mokuba Kaiba, brother of Seto Kaiba. He kept his hands down as he continued to stare outside, he noticed the passing city underneath him and smirked. He was Seto Kaiba, and his brother would never fear again. Seto assured himself of that, he promised himself that he would do any and all things to make sure Mokuba would live happily and be well provided for. His body ached for the bed and Seto finally gave in to his body's command, since he had nothing else to do as well. He relaxed himself into his pajamas, white with blue accents and silently fell into his slumber.

_**Kisara's Room**_

She sighed, she flipped through several recordings and only felt a deeper sensation of fear of failure. Yugi Muto was a duelist unlike she had ever dueled or even seen. His dueling methods and strategies were never that of over powering, cunning, or the belief that your opponent was weaker, but true respect and honor. He dueled to always use his deck that both respected his cards and that of his opponents. Kisara sat crossed legged on her bed and fell backwards to massage her temple. She needed to find out how to beat his Yugi Muto, so far as far she has heard he had only lost once. At Duelist Kingdom where Pegasus hosted one of the largest Tournaments of its time, and at that time it was Seto Kaiba that dueled Yugi Muto and won.

Kisara growled, she did not want to see that man, she refused to watch any duels that dealt with Seto Kaiba, but the rest of the duels that Yugi fought were never close of defeating him or made Yugi Muto flinch that he was about to lose. She finally gave in, she got up and walked over to the television and grabbed her cup of the Family's liquid, she was required to constantly drink it. She did not care anymore, it was sweat and easy to drink so she was fine with it. She searched the duel of Yugi Muto's first loss and sat back down on her bed with her still undrunk cup in her hand.

The duel commenced, and oddly both were using some sort of prototype of the Duel Disk everyone else uses now. The holograms seem to emerge on top of a spinning top and large hologram cards surrounded both duelist. Kisara continued to watch the duel unfold, she had to admit, Seto Kaiba already seemed to have won this game easily enough. His crush card was effective from the start and Yugi was already at a major disadvantage. The duel continued and Yugi surprised Kisara of his tenacity, he refused to give up and continued to duel at the best of his ability. Kisara began to grow more interested, the duel was not one sided after all. Kiaba was about to play a card and suddenly the most magical brilliant burst of blue and white light emerged from her screen. Kisara was captivated by the terror filling creature she had ever seen, the Blue Eyes White Dragon in all its awe and beauty. Kisara's breath stilled as the dragon stretched its wings and roared powerfully. The Blue Eyes demanded attention and respect, it knew it was powerful and Kisara could not help but grow a sense of joy of seeing the dragon in battle. The Blue Eyes blew away Yugi Muto's creatures and Kisara had all but forgotten about the reason of watching and simply stared wide eye at the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She felt some sense of pride as well as she watched, then two more Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and three stood on the battle field. Kisara covered her mouth with her free hand and could but not stay captivated by each of the Dragon's beauty and terrifying power. It was, well in her mind, awesome.

Seto played one more spell card and all three transformed in the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon, just like the one in the practice room. All the bad moments of the practice room forgotten as she just began feel a fluttery sensation in her stomach. Seto Kaiba commanded his Dragons expertly, he dueled with grace and a sense of assurance. His arrogance was well justified, having perhaps the power fullest dragon in all of Duel Monsters.

The urge to drink her cup was large now, larger than her urge to never blink. Her mouth touched the glass and the liquid came pouring in. Her amazement of the dragon slowly diminished, the Blue Eyes White Dragon lost its luster and beauty, and somehow it dulled in Kisara's eyes. The duel came to an astonishing conclusion, and Kisara never felt more uncertain of her duel with the King of Games. She clicked the next the series of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto.

"Seto?" A voice called out, Seto Kaiba slowly turned his head and quickly got up from his bed. He turned to see where the voice came from and found the source. It was Mokuba, he too was in his pajamas and looked positively frighten as he stepped into his brother's room.

"Mokuba? What happen?" Seto asked as he walked over to his younger brother.

"I-," Mokuba started, he turned his face away as he did not want to face his brother at all, "I got a nightmare and I got scared," he finally admitted.

Seto titled his head slightly gestured for his brother to follow him. "Nightmares Mokuba? You shouldn't be afraid of them," Seto said as he placed Mokuba on his own bed and sat down next to him.

"Yeah,yeah, I know brother, but it felt so real and looked as if it was actually happening," Mokuba explained to Seto, his eyes grew large and even though he felt somewhat at ease by simply sitting next to Seto he still felt fear of his nightmares.

Seto wondered what else he could say, he knew he couldn't shoo his brother away, nor would he ever consider than an option, "You can sleep for tonight Mokuba, and listen there is nothing to fear," Seto said.

Mokuba smiled happily, "Thanks Seto, I know I shouldn't be afraid but the darkness in my nightmare just scares me so," Mokuba said, getting slightly restless at the memory.

"Mokuba, here," Seto said as he pulled out his Deck Box and pulled out, without even looking, one card. It was his Blue Eyes White Dragon, "When we were little, I use to think that the darkness was something to be afraid of as well, but there is a reason why my Blue Eyes White Dragon is a creature of Light, Mokuba the darkness cannot compare to the strength we have," Seto explained as he began to move Mokuba under the sheets, "So the next time you fear the darkness think about the Blue Eyes White Dragon Mokuba," Seto said as he began to think about the card himself, but instead of the a Dragon Seto saw a flash of silvery white hair and soft blue eyes demonstrating strength as well. Seto blinked a few times to remove the image of the girl from his head, and slowly moved himself underneath the sheets as well and laid down next to his younger brother.

"Good Night Seto," Mokuba said, as he nuzzled into his brother's side.

"Sleep well Mokuba," Seto said as he wrapped his left arm around his little brother.

**A/N:** Hello faithful readers! I have finally posted this and just in time for me to watch the Superbowl! (Yipee) Please enjoy reading and comment and review if you feel the need to do so Happy day and may you have a very blessed weekend!


	9. Chapter 9: The Wait Begins

Time would always tell, it would tell many things from how long an empire would last or how far a man as gone in this world. Time would tell the success of those who have fought and done great things in their lives, time would see to how those who have sacrificed so much for their loved ones be rewarded. Time was indeed the ultimate and utmost final judge of any human's life. Such was the reason for the creation of time, and for time itself it holds no remorse to what it had seen or what had happened for what matters to time to some incident that happen a few years ago to an event that last for over ten years and killed nearly half the population of a nation. Such was how Kisara was trying to feel, she should not be feeling any regret or remorse but she was laid broken in her bed thinking of the time gone by. She could not think of her time, nor could she remember past a few months ago. It was a terrible feeling, she only had her future to look forward to but what future could she have if she could not see her past to help her?

She sulked until her thumb found her way to her mouth once more, a habit she had sworn she broke years ago but she could not remember how she broke the habit. It was a pathetic looking site in her mind, a young woman sucking her thumb because she couldn't stand up and face herself in the mirror. The more she tried the more she forced the thoughts of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba from her mind. They were boiling symbols of anger and anguish in her mind but she could not remember why nor come up with any reasons for their effect on her. She could possibly blame the nauseated feeling she would have when she would think about Seto Kaiba due to their interaction the other day but she knew that was not it and Yugi Muto simply had this underlying thought that she was more than a simple duelist girl of this era but she was something much more grandeur that she was something else. Kisara slowly moved her back to the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees as she held her pillow close to her and prayed that she could get another hour of sleep before starting this new day. Just one more hour of sleep.

"I wonder if we'll run out of food soon," Duke said as he glanced toward's Joey's spot at the table. Joey's plate had about four times the size of food on it than Duke's and he even wondered if the plate could hold that much food, let alone where all that stuff goes after being consumed by Joey.

"With Joey's and Tristan's appetite I think Kaiba would have to start rationing out the food supply," Tea muttered as she poked at her own breakfast. The powdered eggs weren't eye catching as last night's dinner but Tea slowly began to eat her food.

"Probably sooner rather than later," Mokuba agreed, his presence was hardly noticed by either Joey or Tristan as each were too busy with the large amount of food in front of their faces but the rest of the gang acknowledged the younger Kaiba's presence.

"Hey Mokuba, good morning," Yugi greeted him. Mokuba smiled and sat down at their table.

"Good morning Mokuba," Tea greeted as well as she shot glares towards Joey for not using his fork or spoon.

"Hey Mokuba," Duke chimed in as he attacked his plate with gusto.

"Hey guys, you checked out the new leader board? Also Duke you certainly wanted to advance through the tiers huh? You're already making a good stride to Tier Two," Mokuba said, trying to start up a conversation.

Duke gave Mokuba a winning smile as he continued to munch down his breakfast, "Really? Already there had been enough duels for a complete revamp of the leader board?" Yugi asked, Tea also looked interested that this World Grand Tourney was moving really fast.

"Yup, Pegasus so far has the number one lead, Joey dropped down to fifth while Leon moved up to second and Gaberial and some guy named Drake moved up to third and fourth respectively," Mokuba answered, "As well as the lower tier boards keep changing by the hour so those are hard press to tell and even some of the lower Tier One duelist are having difficulties staying up there, Weavile and Rex strangely hadn't moved up nor down while Mai and Maku are having some issues staying in the Tier One," Mokuba added.

"Huh, well I guess once we get the rest of the duelist and more we continue dueling things will soon even out I guess and perhaps Joey will be able to get out of the rut he is in," Tea said in her hopeful voice.

Joey spared her a menacing glance and mumbled something through his heavily stuffed mouth about, "I'm not in a rut!" or rather something along those lines. Tea glared back for Joey's lack of table manners while Tristan and Duke shared a few muffled smirks and laughs in between bites. Even Mokuba and Yugi seemed slightly amused at the trade of blows between Tea and Joey.

"Shouldn't you have learned to respect a lady you dweeb?" A female voice piped in as the whole gang turned to face Mai Valentine. Her outfit was a tad skimpy, if nowhere near modest at best but she held herself up regal as always and she radiated authority unlike any duelist anybody had seen.

"Hey! Well ain't it Mai in the flesh," Joey said, after gulping down perhaps his biggest bite of food, "Hear ya got into a rut of some sort," Joey added before stuffing his face into his plate, which to everyone's amazement had slowly began to diminish.

Mai huffed, "Well unlike you Wheeler I am trying to pace myself. Going off to face the Zigfried brothers and Pegasus himself is pure stupidity, at least watch a duel of each and study before charging in like the young buck you are," Mai suggested to Joey.

"I ain't needed to plan or strategy to beat'em, just some good ole'Wheeler thinking and muscle and I got every duel in the bag!" Joey boasted, flexing both his arms.

"You know Joey, Mai is right, it isn't such a bad idea to pick up some information on your opponent s before facing them. You might have won the few that you have lost if you studied a bit before your rush in," Yugi said, agreeing with Mai.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Joey finally admitted as he searched his plate for some more bacon and eggs. The rest of the gang laughed as they too finished off their plates.

"You what!"

Cam turned her head to face the wall, she certainly was in no position to say anything but she did possess the right to defend herself after her loss to Drake. She still fumed at the memory, and yet the hot headed duelist Zack Adams was actually acting smarter than her currently. He was searching about to see how strong Joey was as a duelist before dueling him and Cam blindly rushed in expecting what she had no right to expect. She failed to plan and she untimely planned to fail as shown by her defeat at the hands of Drake.

"I always thought you were one to take it slow and slither your way in," Zack said, his momentary outburst gone as he moved towards the door, "You said that it is the slow knife that find its way to your targets heart?" Zack added, he gave her a smirk before leaving her room. Cam sighed and fell on top of her bed in utter frustration. She knew she had that name of being snake or an assassin, but in the end she couldn't even make a dent in his life points. She ram her head into her pillow, she looked back up and grabbed her still full glass and slowly drained the liquid that was inside the glass before laying back in her bed. She needed to think before dueling again once more today.

A knock woke her up and she turned her head to see Zack at the door again, "Oh, I'm going to tackle Joey Wheeler and your Dragon Lord today so keep your eyes peeled short stuff," Zack said before quickly leaving Cam alone. She glared at the spot where he stood and silently prayed that Drake destroyed him in a duel as well. _I will beat Drake alone_ Cam thought, but perhaps watching Joey Wheeler she could get a feel for the other duelist that she may have to face during the Tourney.

"Something isn't right here," Seto muttered as he browsed through some information on his computer in the bridge of the blimp.

"What was that sir?" Roland asked.

"I want you to do a search on these two duelist Roland, have the report sent to my private room's computer," Seto ordered as he moved away from his computer and walked over the bridge's central hub computer were it displayed each and every duel happening in the blimp.

Seto glanced at the screen and rolled down through the list of duelist in each Tier, stopping from time to time as he remembered a few names. He sighed as he regretted not joining, possibly he would have already made it clear he was the only one that would get the chance to duel Yugi, but now he was simply monitoring the event. His fingers stopped as he recalled familiar face with long white hair, the rude girl that he confronted outside the practice arena. He still had no clue of how she was to get into an Employee Only section but what mattered more was how she did not even flinch at the mention of his name. He was used to having people back away, or show signs of visible worry for they just realized how much trouble they just brought themselves. "Kisara Aobd," Seto said softly, he now had a name for the girl as prayed to whoever was listening up there that he would not meet with his girl again. He was not sure if he could restrain himself if she went off again. At least he hoped that she wouldn't meet him after he met up with the geek squad, rather he would face her with his patience fresh and without any dents. _Wait, I want to see a girl?_ Seto thought as he realized how heavily invested his mind was into this Kisara girl. He growled as he left the computer and bridge, leaving a trail of pale employees in his wake. Seto Kaiba was not a happy man currently, and the others wondered how long he would stay in such a condition, hopefully they wished before he felt like firing people.

Seto knew himself better than anybody, he knew he was a loner but he was a rich longer with a younger brother that adores him. He was the CEO of the largest Gaming Corporation, if not the best as well, and he was a respected duelist among everyone in the dueling world. He possessed strength, intelligence as well as three Blue Eyes White Dragons, and then an image of Kisara flashed as he thought about his Blue Eyes and this only made his growl as he continued to stalk down the hallway. Kaiba was a man with few wants and even fewer needs, he already built what he needed to build and he was running his company in the way necessary so that Mokuba would not struggle as much as Seto himself struggled. But Seto asked himself then why than was he so confounded with this girl that he never even met for more than a five minutes? In fact never even having a lengthy conversation as well and she already filled his mind. He shook his head and continued walking down the hall, he was mad certainly and he needed a duel to vent his frustration. He already began to feel sorry for the computer that was about to duel him.

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late update but college work and well, I needed to get away from that work so I finished this chapter for you guys Enjoy reading this new chapter please and I pray you guys have a great day. Leave a comment or review if you wish, just make sure you enjoy reading though!

P.S. I just want to say that Accel World is one of the best shows out there! Watch it! You won't regret watching it!


	10. Chapter 10: Allies versus Friends:

A whirl of mechanical noises filled the room as Seto entered the training room, but to his disappointment he did not find himself alone. Perhaps he should have anticipated that the common training rooms would be used but Seto had thought that the rest would be dueling one another and not some computer worth no points if beaten. His harsh blue eyes scanned the room and noticed that the training duel was already over and the duelist was already coming back to the ground where Seto was able to see the duelist fully.

At first Seto was wondering if something was wrong with his eyes, it was as if they were made of fire and that unnerved him slightly. It was strange pair of eyes certainly but Seto's resolve quickly harden his face showed no indication of surprise or interest in the male duelist with flaming eyes. But a flash of recognition made Seto step forward to approach the man that he knew was Drake, the apparent self-proclaimed Dragon Lord. Seto found himself strangely disinterested and certainly hoped that this man would not noticed his presence. Who wouldn't notice Seto Kaiba's presence?

"Seto Kaiba," Drake began as he stepped closer to Kaiba, his eyes darted from his blue eyes down to his feet and once again bore deeply into Kaiba's cold blue eyes. "It seems they had forgotten to include your name on the dueling list for I haven't seen your name on it," Drake said.

"There was no mistake, I am hosting this event and that is all," Seto responded his voice stark and cold. Already Seto was inclining towards leaving the room, thus leaving this man. Something did not sit well with him and he would not have himself become annoyed or provoked by this man as he was certain this Dragon Lord wanted to get a rise out of him or something.

"How interesting, I wanted to test my skills against your Blue Eyes Mr. Kaiba, as I always dreamed as a little boy to once wield such awesome power, but alas I figured out that life can certainly bring great disappointment and being unable to have a Blue Eyes White Dragon was one," Drake said, his feet took him closer to Kaiba so both tall human beings could measure each other up properly, "Now though, I dream of now defeating those dragons and conquering them so I can truly be known as the Dragon Lord of the Duel Monsters," Drake added. His voice filled with gravel tone, his eyes burning brightly with each word. His passion was evident and Drake presented this all to Seto Kaiba, the holder of quite possibly the strongest cards of all Duel Monsters.

A cold gut wrenching laugh came from Seto, his eyes gleamed even colder as he stared at Drake, "Such nonsense, I thought I couldn't hear more stupid things since I met Yugi and his dweeb friends but you certainly said something far more moronic than any friendship jabber that Yugi Muto could spew out his mouth," Seto responded, he was certainly right about this man but at the same something else was being kept in the dark as well. But Seto could care less, he had come here to blow off steam not waste time with some silly duelist thinking that he could beat him and his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Such idiocy never ceased to amuse Seto Kaiba, rather such idiocy never ceased to annoy him either.

If surprise was not enough to show on Drake's face, anger was there as well. "You speak too high and mighty of yourself Mr. Kaiba, and like any man who's hubris has gotten the better of them, will fall and succumb to the horror of their darkness of which they had wrought for themselves," Drake responded before pushing past Seto and leaving the practice room.

Seto smirked as he walked over to the platform, he did not need to respond or even think about that man's words and his silly logic. He was Seto Kaiba, and that was more than enough to see that nothing could touch him and he was by far too smart to fall through his own means. Seto increased the difficulty setting to "YMSK", with a flash of annoyance as he read the labeled level he drew his six cards. Soon he hoped to change that label to simply "SK" without the "YM" part.

"No, you shouldn't rush to Pegasus right now," Duke told Joey as he tried to block the way to where Joey 'thought' he say that red suited freak walking. Duke sighed as he tried to keep his friend from getting crushed again by the same opponent.

"I already faced him once and that is more than enough for me to take him on again and win!" Joey explained as he tried to push past Duke.

Both were without the company of the others, as Tristian apparently needed to go find somebody that he swore he knew from the leader board while Mokuba, Yugi and Tea walked towards the exit of the blimp as they were going to land soon and allow the rest of the competitors from the European sector to join the tourney finally but not before they experience a few duels at the Kaiba Land built in Switzerland.

"Joey you have to use your brain at least once per day," Duke said with a snarky tone, "Come on Joey think for a second, we are about to land and face a whole new set of competitors that haven't yet seen you duel so take some of those guys so when you lose against Pegasus you'll still be seating in Tier One," Duke added.

"You are right! Those Euro Duelists won't even see it coming when I- hey!" Joey said, as he finally took in all that Duke said, even the small snide remark about him loosing again to Pegasus in their rematch.

"Well, well, well. Look at we have here Rex," A small voice said loudly, Duke and Joey turned to see Weevil and Rex walking side by side down the hallway. The each shared a smug expression on their faces as they reach the other two.

"Aint it really nice to see you Wheeler, been a long time coming ever since Duelist Kingdom. Your destroyed my career there when you beat me with that ridiculous luck of yours," Rex said as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, you see, we want to challenge you Joey, since you beat us both, remember Battle City? You owe me for that cheap move you pulled on me," Weevil said darkly.

"Cheap! You are the cheat Weevil, putting a bug card in my deck and using a fake story to get me caught your slimy web of yours! And anyways I can beat of you with one hand tied behind my back and one eye covered too," Joey spat out at both them. Honestly he didn't mind Rex at all, he did play with respect and was just a little too much on the sore side after his loss but Weevil was another thing entirely. The moment that Weevil threw Yugi's best cards out of the boat Weevil just made Joey's number one list of most hated people in the world.

"Big talk after a big loss against Pegasus Wheeler, and besides you can't possibly take us both on at the same time, even you aren't stupid enough to do that," Weevil responded back.

"Yeah?! You think I ca-" Joey started but was cut off by a wave from Duke.

"He won't be fighting alone, he has me by his side, so Rex, Weevile. We accept your challenge," Duke said as he looked at Joey and gave him a thumb up. Joey nodded and smiled as he was certain both of them would make short work out of these two chumps.

"Alright then, let's duel, lower level then!" Rex said, as all four walked down stairs to commence their tag team duel. "Also under the new rules we all share our Life Points, so we both start off with 10,000 life points," Rex added as they continued to walk.

"Why are you so distant from the rest of us?" Cam asked as she puzzled through the list of video selections of Drake's past duels. From his time and out of the Family. Kisara simply sat on the edge of her bed awe struck that this girl would choose to visit her for advice in dueling, from the start of the mission Kisara always assumed that most members of the Family hated her.

"Because I have my reasons to, many of which pertain to the treatment I receive from the others," Kisara answered as she patiently watched another duel from Drake, of which hardly detailed any of his skill. His dueling strategies changed greatly over the years of his absence from the Family.

"Well ain't that a bummer?" Cam simply said as she sighed again at the result of the duel, another win for Drake. _How surprising _Cam mused as she twirled her bangs with her left fingers. "Well I mean, you did beat most of the seniors and even came close of reaching the Ace group me and Zack are in but choose not to," Cam added skeptically as she choose another duel, this time from a more recent duel Drake was in, one of his most daring duels of which he boasted to be the Lord of Dragons. _How pompous _Cam thought to herself.

"I simply felt the desire of join Ace as much to the degree I wanted my eyelashes plucked," Kisara said sarcastically, already her annoyance of Cam was increasing.

"You don't have to use that tone with me, I don't really care because I doubt you could beat me, but even though, you aren't a bad person as far I'm concerned and most of us aren't jerks," Cam said, she then threw her remote at the television and the sighed as she landed on the bed with her hands clutching her forehead in utter disgust.

Kisara gave the girl a wide eye stare, she wasn't exactly sure of how to respond to her but regardless she had a point of that most of the Family were indeed not jerks. Perhaps not all of them were jerks, but enough where to force Kisara to keep her general distance from all of them. "I just feel like I am looking for someone else is all," Kisara said absent-mindly as she looked at the paused video frame of Drake declaring victory yet again. _Drake. . ._

"You think you are looking for someone? Come on Kisara, we got a tournament to win," Cam said as she turned over to her side and clicked the next video.

_Rex R. & Weevil U. Life Points: 10,000 _

_Joey W. & Duke D. Life Points: 10,000_

"Alright, let's duel!" All said in unison.

"I'll go first than Rex will," Weevil said with a snarky, "I play one card face down in defense position and another card face down, I will end my turn," Weevil finished as two card holo-projections appeared on Weevil's side of the field.

"My turn!" Rex said loudly, "And I play Kaitoptera and I then Special summon Gilasaurus in attack position and I put down three cards face down, I end my turn." Rex said as two of his monsters emerged with a might roar. Duke smirked while Joey seemed a tad freaked out by their way of play.

_Rex R. & Weevil U. Life Points: 10,000 _

_Monsters WU: One Card Face Down Defense Position_

_Spell/Trap Cards: One Face Down_

_Monsters RR: Kaitoptera Attk: 1400 Def: 1000 Gilasaurus Attk: 1400 Def: 400_

_Spell/Trap Cards: Three Face Down_

"Our turn," Duke said, he began to put down a card but Joey quickly beat him to his turn, "Hey wha-?!" Duke began.

"I play Rocket Warrior unto the field!" Joey started, "And I put down one card face down and I attack your face down card Weevil," Joey shouted, his Rocket Man rocketed towards Weevil's face down card and sent his bug monster in the grave yard.

"I use that card's special ability, which allows me to summon any insect monster in my hand," Weevil said triumphantly, "Say hello to my Insect Queen! She gets a bonus 200 attack points for every insect on the field!" Weevil said.

Joey face palmed himself and sighed deeply, "Joey! You numbskull! It was my turn first of all and thanks to you, you just let Weevil pull out his strongest monster before his second turn! It's barely even my turn yet!" Duke yelled, his sighed and turned back to the duel, "Anyways, I place two cards face down and I end my turn," He shot a glare towards Joey in which Joey responded with a shrug.

_Joey W. & Duke D. Life Points: 10,000_

_Monsters JW: Rocket Man Attk: 1500 Def: 1000_

_Spell/Trap Cards: One_

_Monsters DD: One Face Down_

_Spell/Trap Cards: One Face down_

"You know what they Duke, the larger they are the harder they fall," Joey said, "And they are going to squash some bugs when they fall," Joey said with a grin.

"Ha! Looks like the only bugs that will squash today are you two losers," Weevil countered as he waited Rex's turn to end.

"My turn," Rex said, drawing back their attention.

_Monsters WU: Insect Queen Attk: 2400 Def: 2400_

**_A/N: What will happen? Will Joey recover from his bad luck or will he continue this downward spiral? Only time will tell. . .and your author's judgement call on if Joey and Duke should win this duel. . . *grins*_**

**_Well this past week could have went a way lot better (See that grammar?) But anyways I will try and maintain a weekly update :) As always, please enjoy reading and leave a comment if you truly wish so! _**

**_Have a blessed day and continue enjoying to read! _**


End file.
